winter melody
by Fuyuzakura-hime
Summary: Saat kudengar nama itu yang disebut, hatiku seperti disayat sembilu. Perasaan apa ini?/ AU, SasoSakuGaa
1. Blizzard

Umm… halo ~_~

Ada sedikit masalah dengan fict Fuyu yang lain, dan hal itu membangkitkan keinginan Fuyu untuk bikin fict lagi, apalagi yang lama pada kuhapus buat menghilangkan beban. Ah, maafkan Fuyu yang nggak bertanggung jawab ini *terpuruk*

Oke, fict kali ini Fuyu tau idenya pasaran, tapi gimana, dong? Fuyu pengen bikin yang kayak gini! Okelah, daripada kebanyakan ngomong, kita mulai aja yuk ^^"

**~oOo~**

Aku memang tidak bisa bicara, aku memang terbiasa hidup dalam diam. Tapi, sejak kau hadir dalam kehidupanku… sekali saja, aku ingin kau mendengar apa yang selama ini kupendam sendiri. Kata hati dari gadis yang selama ini kau benci.

**winter melody**

Naruto © Masashi. K.

Drama / Romance

Starring :

Haruno Sakura

Akasuna no Sasori

Sabaku no Gaara

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 1**

**Blizzard**

Putih. Lembut. Dingin dan kejam.

Mungkin itulah yang dapat disimpulkan oleh beberapa orang tentang musim dingin.

Musim di mana hanya terlihat warna putih sejauh mata memandang.

Musim di mana butiran-butiran kecil bernama salju turun dari sang awan hitam di langit sana, bagaikan menumpahkan air mata beku. Membuat sebagian penduduk negri yang tengah dilanda musim itu lebih memilih untuk meringkuk di balik selimut, atau menyesap coklat panas sambil duduk di atas kursi goyang yang diletakkan dekat perapian.

Suhu yang menyengat kulit, menusuk tulang, menggigilkan rahang. Membuat siapapun akan memilih untuk menanggalkan baju-baju tipis mereka dan menggantinya dengan yang jauh lebih tebal jika tidak ingin mati kedinginan.

Bagi sebagian orang, musim dingin memang indah. Warna putih yang terkesan anggun menyelimuti seluruh sudut kota, menyebabkan kesan dingin yang enak dipandang mata. Dan banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan saat musim dingin tiba.

Namun, sesuatu yang cantik pun suatu saat pasti bisa marah, pasti bisa berubah menjadi sangar di balik keanggunannya. Seperti halnya manusia, yang paling baik sekalipun pasti punya batas kesabaran yang akan meledak jika terlalu meluap.

Dan hari ini, musim dingin kelihatannya akan mengganas.

"Malam ini akan ada badai," ujar salah satu dari banyak muda-mudi dalam ruangan itu, mengingat acara perkiraan cuaca yang sempat ia tonton tadi pagi. Entah, akan benar-benar terjadi atau tidak.

Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah jendela yang ukurannya lumayan besar dengan sorot khawatir. Satu-satunya perempuan di antara pemuda-pemuda itu menatap sayu ke arah kaca yang kelihatan hampir membeku akibat dinginnya suhu.

"Semoga tidak terjadi."

Yah… siapa, sih, yang tidak merasa khawatir atau tepatnya takut jika ada badai salju di malam hari? Banyak hal yang ditakutkan oleh manusia pada waktu gelap seperti ini, apalagi saat melihat langit yang kelihatan begitu muram, tak sedikitpun cahaya bulan menembus awan-awan yang tebal itu.

Semuanya pasti mengharapkan bahwa mereka masih dalam lindungan Tuhan, berharap supaya mereka masih bisa melihat matahari yang terbit dengan malu-malu di ufuk Timur, berharap agar mereka masih bisa melewati satu hari lagi, satu hari lagi, satu hari lagi, dan seterusnya.

"Ayo kita pulang sebelum badai itu menghantam kita," ajak seorang pemuda berwajah tegas pada teman-temannya, berusaha menyadarkan mereka bahwa melamunkan cuaca buruk takkan mengubah apa-apa.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang! Selesai sudah senang-senangnya!" ucap salah seorang dari mereka dengan ceria. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai berpamitan dari sang empunya rumah atau tepatnya flat ini. Hingga ruangan itu kini lengang dari makhluk bernama manusia.

Namun, masih ada satu orang yang kelihatannya enggan beranjak dari tempat yang masih kukuh ia duduki, membuat pemuda berambut oranye pemilik flat itu mengerutkan dahi, menunjukkan tanya dalam ekspresinya yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh orang yang masih diam di flat miliknya itu.

"Hei, kau tidak pulang?" tanya pemuda itu pada lawan bicaranya yang tampak asyik memandang langit-langit.

"Aku masih ingin di sini," jawabnya dingin, "Tidak boleh, ya?"

Pemuda berambut oranye itu meringis mendengar pertanyaan kawannya yang terdengar seolah ia akan mengusirnya, "Boleh, sih… tapi, kau 'kan punya rumah. Kau tidak takut orang rumah akan mencari?"

Lawan bicaranya tertawa sinis,

"Seperti kau tahu keluargaku saja," ejeknya sarkastik. Omongan Pein sama sekali tidak menggerakkan hatinya untuk segera angkat kaki dari sana dan pergi ke tempat bernama rumah.

"Haha, lalu kau mau apa di flat-ku?" tanya pemuda berambut oranye jabrik itu, ikut duduk di samping temannya yang ia tahu, kelihatan sedang frustasi.

"Apapun yang ingin kulakukan," dia menjawab sekenanya, tidak peduli bahwa jawaban yang ia lontarkan terkesan egois dan seenaknya, "Kau punya 'kan, Pein?"

Tentu saja dia mengerti. Dia tahu maksud dari temannya itu. Dan dia punya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Pein itu menyeringai,

"Tentu saja."

Malam ini akan mereka lewatkan dengan melayang ke langit ketujuh.

**~oOo~**

Musik rock berdebum kencang dari dalam flat itu, sengaja mereka keraskan di volume tertinggi, tidak peduli akan orang di sebelah yang merasa terganggu atas kelakuan dua remaja yang sialnya harus ada di samping flat mereka. Samar-samar terdengar juga tawa seseorang yang terbahak-bahak, entah apa yang ditertawakan. Lagipula siapa peduli?

Percuma bila ditegur, toh pasti bocah berambut oranye dengan wajah penuh piercing itu akan mengulanginya lagi dan lagi, bahkan tak jarang membuat penghuni flat di sebelahnya hengkang dari sana.

Namun apa daya? Pengganggu yang kini telah merusak tidur mereka yang nyaman memang tidak bisa mereka tegur, lebih tepatnya enggan menegur, merasa tidak pantas karena orang yang ingin mereka maki kenyataannya adalah anak dari pemilik apartemen sederhana ini.

Andai saja dia bukan siapa-siapa, Pein pasti sudah habis oleh tetangganya yang kalap oleh amarah. Demi Tuhan! Di luar ada badai salju, masih sempat-sempatnya mereka melakukan hal seperti itu? Menyetel musik yang membuat pengang telinga tidak pakai kira-kira.

Satu pertanyaan… Mereka tidak takut Tuhan? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu saat mereka tengah melakukan hal seperti itu?

Tapi sepertinya… Mereka memang tidak peduli.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Sasori, kau suka Deidara 'kan? Jujur sajalah!" inilah buktinya, salah satu dari mereka mulai berbicara hal-hal ngawur dan sebentar-sebentar tertawa dikarenakan hal yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Bodoh. Meskipun aku ini jarang berinteraksi dengan cewek, bukan berarti aku gay!" ucapnya diiringi sebuah senyuman meremehkan di bibirnya. Ah, rupanya pemuda berambut merah ini tidak separah temannya yang tampak tengkurap di samping.

Dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, hanya saja kepalanya yang sedikit berkunang, menyebabkan suatu perasaan ringan yang membuatnya merasa akan segera terbang. Membuatnya lupa akan masalah yang tengah melandanya.

Terbang… tinggi… lupakan semuanya…

"Hoi, Pein… kau punya yang dingin-dingin tidak?" tanya Sasori pada Pein yang kini sepertinya telah terlelap, dengkuran halus terdengar mengalun di telinga Sasori. Sasori menatapnya dengan kesal. Konyol sekali. Padahal Pein lah yang menantangnya untuk begadang sampai besok pagi. Dan buktinya? Malah dia yang tepar duluan!

Tanpa mendapat izin dari pemiliknya, Sasori berjalan terhuyung menuju kulkas yang ada di sudut dapur. Sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah kulkas putih dengan beberapa hiasan magnet berbentuk buah-buahan yang menempel di sana.

"Konaaaaan~" Pein mengigau dalam tidurnya, hampir membuat Sasori terlonjak. Huh, kira-kira apa yang tengah diimpikan temannya itu dengan seorang anak perempuan?

Sasori membuka kulkas di hadapannya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kulkas. Kosong. Payah. Mungkin habis semua dilahap si Tobi saat pesta dadakan yang mereka adakan tadi. Padahal dia ingin minum yang dingin, sekalipun ini musim salju dan hawa terasa dingin, tapi Sasori tidak peduli, pokoknya dia ingin yang dingin! Lagipula penghangat ruangan di sini cukup untuk membuatnya tidak bergidik sekalipun mengunyah es batu.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah botol berwarna hijau gelap berisi cairan yang sepertinya berwarna merah, Sasori tersenyum senang dan meraihnya segera,

"Wine, ya?" ujarnya sendiri, "Lumayan," lalu ditenggaknyalah minuman beralkohol itu setelah membuka tutup yang menyumbatnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, langsung Sasori habiskan.

Tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan minuman milik temannya, Sasori dengan amat sangat tidak bertanggung jawab meletakkan botol itu di atas kulkas dan beranjak pergi kembali ke ruang tamu di mana Pein berada.

Diliriknya TV dan DVD player yang masih menyala, dia mendengus, mendekati dua benda elektronik itu dengan paras wajah yang kelihatan merasa terganggu dengan bunyi bising yang mereka hasilkan.

"Huh, berisik!" sungutnya sambil mematikan benda-benda itu, tanpa Sasori ketahui tetangga Pein merasa sangat bahagia saat dentuman musik itu berhenti seketika, pertanda mereka bisa melanjutkan acara tidur yang sempat luluh lantak.

Sasori melangkah perlahan menuju kaca jendela, hampir terjatuh satu kali akibat matanya tak menangkap sebuah stick kasti yang menghalangi jalan, ditendangnya benda itu meskipun meleset, hanya kekosongan yang ditendang kakinya, dia mendecih, kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Dreeek…

Tangan pemuda dengan warna kulit khas penduduk Sunagakure itu menarik sebuah bangku yang teronggok tak berarti, tak jauh darinya berdiri sekarang. Diposisikannya bangku itu tepat di depan jendela yang tampak memutih, kemudian didudukinya bangku tersebut sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya yang terlihat kusut di antara lipatan lengannya. Dalam hati, dia merasa lelah.

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Telapak tangannya menyentuh kaca, mengusap benda yang kini terasa seperti bongkahan es tersebut. Dingin sekali, telapak tangannya pun serasa menempel di sana.

Diusapnya kaca itu, menyebabkan uap yang semula melapisinya menghilang sejenak, namun tak ada berapa detik, kaca itu kembali memutih dengan sendirinya.

Tangan Sasori kembali menghapuskan uap itu, membuat sedikit pemandangan badai di luar sana menyambut penglihatannya. Kencang sekali. Di luar sana pasti dingin, pikirnya.

Dan tanpa didorong oleh keinginan apapun, Sasori melihat ke bawah, tepat ke jalan di depan gedung flat itu berada. Kelihatan agak jelas, lagipula ini hanya di lantai dua. Kalau Sasori tidak setengah mabuk, dia pasti bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi.

Tapi… hey, apa itu?

Iris hazel-nya menangkap suatu pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Di bawah sana, saat salju-salju yang kelihatan mengamuk itu masih belum bisa menenangkan diri, Sasori melihat seseorang yang tampak bergabung dengan sang badai, membiarkan dirinya diterpa tiupan ganas sang musim dingin yang mampu membekukan darah.

Orang bodoh macam apa yang mau berjalan sendirian di saat badai menerjang? Mau mati terkena hipotermia?

Entah dorongan dari siapa, mata Sasori memperhatikan sosok yang tampak samar-samar itu. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya, menggeleng cepat, berusaha membuat pandangannya lebih baik meskipun ternyata percuma. Tapi tetap saja, sosok yang entah laki-laki atau perempuan itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

Sosok misterius yang rambutnya tertutupi tudung jaket itu berjalan perlahan, tertatih-tatih. Kelihatan lelah, sosok itu pasti sedang menahan rasa letih yang melandanya, mencoba untuk tetap berjalan meskipun rasanya sulit karena tubuh yang menggigil. Mencoba untuk menahan dingin yang membekukan seluruh persendiannya.

Tiba-tiba, ada perasaan yang menyelubungi relung hati Sasori. Kenapa ini? Apa dia… merasa iba?

Oh, ayolah… hanya manusia tidak punya hati yang tidak kasihan jika melihat ada sesama manusianya sedang kesusahan di antara badai salju yang semakin menggila, sedangkan dia berada dalam rumah yang hangat, ditemani segelas penuh susu hangat dan dikelilingi keluarganya.

Meskipun Sasori tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan, ia bukan orang bahagia yang dikelilingi keluarga seperti yang ia pikirkan barusan.

Sosok yang tengah Sasori perhatikan itu menghentikan langkahnya, pemuda berambut merah tersebut melihat gerak-gerik orang misterius itu meskipun agak kabur. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya uap yang menghalangi pandangannya. Kenapa dia? Kelihatannya seperti orang kebingungan, pikir Sasori. Apa dia mencari sesuatu? Tapi kenapa harus di malam hari seperti ini?

Masih ada hari esok yang akan jadi lebih baik kalau dia memang tengah mencari sesuatu.

Lalu, tubuh itu mendadak ambruk ke depan, jatuh ke atas tanah yang tertutupi salju yang mulai menebal, wajahnya mencium permukaan salju yang pasti akan membuat seluruh tubuhnya membiru. Sasori menelan ludah, terkejut saat melihat kejadian tak terduga itu. Kini, apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Membiarkan orang asing itu di luar sana? Tega melihat orang lain mati terkubur salju di hadapannya? Disaksikan oleh mata kepalanya sendiri?

Tidak.

Sekalipun dia adalah anak yang nakal, sekalipun dia adalah pembangkang, sekalipun dia adalah pendosa besar, tetap saja… tetap saja dia manusia, punya rasa belas kasih, punya rasa iba, punya rasa simpati di balik hatinya yang dingin dan keras. Dia tidak setega yang semua orang kira jika hanya melihat dari raut wajahnya yang selalu dingin.

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan sosok asing itu di luar sana, itu sama saja dengan membunuhnya. Bagaimanapun, sosok itu juga manusia yang pasti ingin nyawanya dipertahankan, Sasori yakin orang itu bukannya mau mengakhiri hidup dengan berjalan tengah malam saat badai salju berlangsung!

Dan rasa iba itulah yang menyebabkan hati Sasori tergerak untuk turun ke bawah sana saat itu juga, menyebabkan dirinya menguatkan langkah kaki yang sudah terlanjur terhuyung, untuk menolong sosok manusia tengah malam yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali.

Tapi Sasori tidak peduli, dia hanya mengikuti hati kecilnya yang berkata bahwa dia harus menolong orang itu sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

"Hei, Tuan! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya seorang satpam saat melihat sosok anak muda yang berjalan dengan kesadaran kurang dari seratus persen menuju pintu keluar. Mana bisa satpam itu membiarkannya? Dia tahu bocah dengan rambut merah ini teman dari anak empunya apartemen, dan lagipula cuaca di luar sedang tidak baik.

"Mau keluar!" jawab Sasori asal, tapi satpam itu segera mencegahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau mau pulang sekarang! Kenapa kau tidak ikut teman-temanmu tadi pulang, hah?" satpam bertampang garang itu kembali bertanya dengan wajah menginterogasi.

"Berisik! Di luar ada orang yang harus ditolong! Kau mau mereka menemukan mayat di depan apartemen ini besok hari?" sengit Sasori, mendorong satpam itu dan cepat-cepat melangkah keluar sambil merapatkan mantel yang melilit tubuhnya.

Satpam itu tercekat, "M-mayat?"

Sasori tidak mempedulikan satpam yang kini menatap dengan tatapan terkejut padanya. Gila, di luar sini dingin sekali! Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang yang bisa bertahan di luar dengan cuaca seperti ini? Meskipun pada akhirnya akan rubuh juga.

Saat berbelok ke kanan, Sasori dapat melihat sosok itu samar-samar, tergolek di antara salju yang menutupinya. Dia mengernyit. Anak kecilkah? Tubuhnya tidak jauh lebih besar dari tubuh Sasori, sedangkan wajahnya masih belum terlihat sama sekali.

Suhu dingin yang benar-benar menembus tulang seakan mengembalikan kesadaran Sasori meskipun tidak semuanya kembali. Shit, salju ini tebal sekali! Dia harus melangkahkan kakinya kuat-kuat saat sesekali terperosok ke dalam seperti ada yang membuat jebakan di sana.

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal karena misinya menyelamatkan orang tidak selancar yang ia kira, padahal dia tahu yang ia lakukan itu hanya buang-buang napas saja.

Hingga sampailah ia di depan sosok misterius itu. Tuhan, sepertinya dia memang anak-anak, atau mungkin seorang pra-remaja? Mata Sasori menatap gamang pada sosok itu, memancarkan sorot simpati melihat keadaannya yang hampir tertimbun salju. Kasihan… kasihan sekali.

Sasori segera berlutut untuk mengangkat tubuh yang sudah pasti pingsan tersebut. Tentu saja orang itu pingsan, kalau tidak… dia pasti sudah berjalan ke apartemen itu untuk meminta bantuan. Atau dia memang melakukannya hanya saja tidak kuat hingga akhirnya ambruk di sini?

Bocah malang.

"Hup," Sasori menggendong anak itu di antara tubuh dan lengannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk melihat wajah anak ini, yang terpenting sekarang adalah membawanya masuk ke flat Pein dan menyelamatkannya.

'Tubuhnya dingin sekali,' batin Sasori.

Tanpa pikir panjang, segera dibawanya sosok itu masuk ke dalam apartemen. Harus bertindak cepat, atau pertolongannya ini akan berakhir dengan kesia-siaan.

**~oOo~**

"Kau gila, Sasori!" Pein memijat pelipisnya yang pening sambil menatap kesal ke arah temannya yang tengah membaringkan seorang anak di atas ranjangnya, baru saja dia dipaksa bangun oleh Sasori dan tahu-tahu sudah ada seorang anak yang dibawanya, "Kau membawa seorang bocah perempuan ke rumahku, kau ini mikir apa?"

Ya. Tidak disangka, ternyata orang yang Sasori tolong adalah seorang gadis kecil. Tapi siapa peduli? Mau perempuan, mau laki-laki, yang terpenting adalah nyawa orang itu! Jangan biarkan dia mati konyol karena badai salju di luar sana. Ah, sudahlah yang penting dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang menurut hatinya dianggap benar.

"Diam, Pein. Kita harus menolong anak ini, lihat dia…" lirih Sasori. Mata hazelnya menangkap keadaan anak itu yang terlihat miris. Seluruh tubuhnya hampir membiru, hampir beku. Dan kini apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?

"Dasar bodoh! Masukkan saja dia ke dalam bak berisi air hangat!" cecar Pein, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan segera memutar keran air panas dan air biasa secara bersamaan, menimbulkan bunyi air yang mengalir deras, "Sasori, kau buka bajunya!"

"A-apa!" ucap Sasori kaget setengah menjerit. Apa dia salah dengar?

"Buka bajunya, bodoh!" kecam Pein lagi.

"Hei, aku ini laki-laki!"

"Sasori, dia itu masih anak-anak! Kau lihat saja!" geram Pein, melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya untuk mengawasi air deras yang mengalir itu. Takut kepenuhan. "Lagipula sekarang atau nanti, kita harus memberinya baju yang kering."

"Baiklah, Leader-sama," ledeknya sarkastik dengan perasaan tidak terima. Sasori berbalik, dia menelan ludah menatap sosok kecil yang berbaring itu. Oke, yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah… err, membuka baju anak itu, kan? Bukan hal yang sulit. Mungkin dia harus melakukannya sambil menutup mata agar tidak melihat apapun!

"Shit! Airnya terlalu penuh!" didengarnya Pein yang merutuk di belakang sana.

Kini dia sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang, menatap gamang ke arah gadis yang hampir membiru di depannya. Lalu?

"Kau tenang saja, Sasori! Aku yakin kau juga pernah lihat anak kecil yang telanjang 'kan?" seloroh Pein tanpa berpikir sebelum berkata. Sasori mendengus jengkel. Dia, sih, enak! Hanya menyiapkan air dan beres sudah!

Lagipula, anak ini bukanlah anak kecil berumur lima atau enam tahun. Sasori yakin umurnya pasti 10 tahun ke atas, dilihat dari postur tubuhnya. Dan anak seumur itu, pasti sudah punya rasa malu kalau dilihat orang tanpa berbusana, apalagi laki-laki!

"Sasori, sudah selesai, nih! Mana bocah itu? Cepat masukkan dia ke dalam sini, kau ini lama sekali, sih!"

Heh, kau berkata seolah-olah dia ini daging yang harus cepat-cepat dimasukkan ke dalam kuali, pikir Sasori. Tapi memang benar juga, dia tidak bisa membiarkan anak ini kedinginan terlalu lama.

Dan mulai detik itu, dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, Sasori mulai membuka satu-persatu kain basah yang melekat di tubuh gadis kecil tersebut sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Diam-diam meminta maaf pada gadis itu atas apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Tapi, ini untuk menolongnya juga 'kan?

'Aku tidak akan melakukan ini kalau tidak terpaksa,' batinnya menyesali diri. Sekarang yang tersisa dari tubuh gadis itu hanyalah celana dalam dan pakaian dalamnya saja.

Uh, haruskah dia melepas yang ini juga?

"Pein."

Sepertinya tidak,

"Cukup segini saja. Aku tidak bisa menelanjangi seorang perempuan, itu memalukan," ucap Sasori dengan wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinga-telinganya.

"Dasar bodoh! Nanti juga kau akan membukanya!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Bagaimana kalau dia bangun saat kita memasukannya ke dalam bath tub? Dia pasti kaget melihat keadaannya yang tidak pakai baju. Lagipula kalau dia sudah bangun, kita bisa menyuruhnya untuk pakai baju sendiri. Pikir yang benar, dong!"

Pein terdiam. Benar juga, ya?

"Ya sudah, cepat masukkan dia ke sana," dan dengan mengucapkan itu, Pein secara tidak langsung sudah mengaku kalah pada Sasori.

Dengan ekspresi dongkol masih membalut wajahnya, Sasori dengan perlahan memasukkan sosok kecil itu ke dalam bath tub yang semoga saja isinya air hangat, bukan air panas. Ah, semoga anak ini cepat sadar, supaya mereka tidak direpotkan lagi.

Kedua pemuda itu diam sebentar memandangi sosok di dalam bath tub itu, Sasori melirik Pein sesaat, dia tersenyum kecil. Ternyata temannya juga punya rasa peduli meski awalnya dia kelihatan menolak kedatangan Sasori bersama orang lain.

"Aku mau tidur. Kau jaga dia, jangan sampai dia merosot atau kau akan membunuhnya karena membuatnya tenggelam dalam bath tub-ku," pesan Pein dengan nada bergurau, dan dia pun berlalu.

Kini, Sasori hanya tinggal berdiri sendirian di dalam kamar mandi itu. Untung saja, kamar mandi ini bersih karena Konan, satu-satunya teman wanita mereka selalu datang di sore hari untuk membantu membersihkan kamar mandi Pein yang notabene pacarnya. Kalau tidak, Sasori tidak akan betah berlama-lama di dalam sini, mengingat keadaan kamar mandi Pein saat dia belum bersama Konan.

Pemuda beriris hazel itu keluar sebentar dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil bangku dari kamar Pein. Diseretnya bangku itu ke dalam dengan berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun. Setelah beres, Sasori mengambil sebuah novel lusuh yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar Pein. Lumayan, untuk membunuh waktu.

Berjam-jam Sasori menggenggam novel itu dengan kedua tangannya sambil bersandar pada bangku. Sesekali dia melirik pada sosok gadis kecil itu, berharap ada reaksi, tapi mengetahui tidak ada reaksi apapun, Sasori kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membaca novel thriller yang membuat kantuk mata.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Tiga jam.

Hampir tiga setengah jam dan Sasori tidak mendengar bunyi apapun dari bath tub itu, pertanda tidak ada perubahan, sedangkan Sasori yakin air hangat itu pasti sudah jadi dingin sekarang. Jangankan bunyi-bunyian yang bising, suara tetesan air pun tidak ada!

"Dia sudah tidak biru lagi… apa kukeluarkan saja?" tanya Sasori dalam sunyi, kekhawatirannya berkurang saat melihat sosok itu tidak separah saat dia membawanya, namun sesaat kemudian keningnya mengernyit, "Tidak. Kalau kukeluarkan, itu berarti aku harus memakaikannya baju 'kan?"

Dan akhirnya, Sasori memutuskan untuk membiarkan anak itu tetap di sana. Niatnya ingin mengganti air di bath tub, tapi tidak… keran air panas tepat berada di posisi kaki gadis kecil itu berada. Jangan sampai maksud hati ingin menolong, alih-alih malah membuat kulit gadis itu melepuh.

Diam dalam waktu lama membuat Sasori semakin terdesak oleh rasa kantuk, memaksa tubuhnya untuk mengabulkan keinginan untuk memejamkan mata, memenuhi kebutuhan untuk tidur. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menguap, menahan matanya yang semakin memberat.

Flash…

Suara air yang berhamburan membuat Sasori mendadak membuka matanya. Apa itu? Disingkirkannya novel yang entah sejak kapan menutupi penglihatannya, dia menatap lurus-lurus ke depan, menemukan sosok kecil yang tampak duduk di bath tub kamar mandi dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Gadis itu menoleh, menampakkan mata besarnya yang membelalak terkejut, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Anak itu melihat tubuhnya, dan jelas sekali dia terlihat kaget sekaligus malu, ketahuan dari reflek tubuhnya yang langsung menutupi bagian dadanya, hei… bahkan dari penglihatan Sasori, bagian itu sama sekali belum berkembang.

Tapi, ada yang aneh… Kenapa anak itu sama sekali tidak bersuara?

Yang sempat Sasori pikirkan adalah, saat gadis itu bangun, dia akan menjerit histeris mendapati dirinya sedang berada dalam bak mandi dengan keadaan hanya memakai baju dalam, dan ada seorang pria di dekatnya yang pasti akan disangka pemuda mesum nan bejat yang telah menodainya.

Namun pada kenyataannya, yang dilihat Sasori adalah kebalikan dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu," ucap Sasori, mulai merasa panik saat melihat wajah gadis itu tampak marah dengan mata yang mulai berkaca. Demi Tuhan, melihat perempuan menangis adalah salah satu hal yang tidak ia sukai.

"…" gadis kecil itu masih tetap diam, tidak bicara sepatah katapun, jangankan berkata, mengeluarkan suara barang sedikit pun tidak! Dan hal ini membuat Sasori semakin bingung bingung. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"H-hei…" perilaku janggal dari gadis itu mulai membuat Sasori merasa rikuh dan curiga, "Kau… tidak bisa bicara?"

**~end of chapter one~**

Aaaa ==a

Fuyu gak tau mau komen apa, nih…

Ah, yasudahlah… Fuyu cuma pengen tau pendapat kalian tentang fic ini, dan kasih tau juga kalau ada typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya ^^"

Mind to review?


	2. Lost

Yo! :D

Semuanya, tau nggak? Entah kenapa Fuyu ngerasa semangat banget lanjutin fict ini xD

Biasanya kalo ide masih bejibun untuk sebuah fic, Fuyu semangat dan banyak ngetik sampe lupa waktu *buka aib*

Yaudahlah, kita mulai! ^^

**~oOo~**

Aku memang tidak bisa bicara, aku memang terbiasa hidup dalam diam. Tapi, sejak kau hadir dalam kehidupanku… sekali saja, aku ingin kau mendengar apa yang selama ini kupendam sendiri. Kata hati dari gadis yang selama ini kau benci.

**winter melody**

Naruto © Masashi. K.

Drama / Romance

Starring :

Akasuna no Sasori

Haruno Sakura

Sabaku no Gaara

**Warning! HEAVY OOC, AU, Crack pair, don't like don't read!**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 2**

**Lost**

**~oOo~**

"Kau… tidak bisa bicara?" Sasori tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, diperhatikannya wajah gadis itu yang tampak muram, memalingkan pandangannya ke air di dalam bath tub, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Kecurigaan pemuda itu pun semakin bertambah.

Didorong oleh rasa penasarannya, dia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan untuk mendapatkan kepastian, berharap yang dipikirkannya salah.

"Hei, kau mendengarku tidak?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit kesal karena sekarang pun sama sekali tidak digubris untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sasori mendengus, "Nona, kutanya sekali lagi, kau bisa bicara atau tidak? Kalau memang tidak, menggelenglah!"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng.

Ah, anak ini… tuna wicara?

Sasori terhenyak, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan.

Tuhan, apakah membawa masuk gadis ini adalah suatu kesialan yang seharusnya dihindari? Kenapa kebetulan sekali gadis yang ditolongnya punya keterbatasan? Sasori mengepalkan tangannya, menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya yang entah kenapa merasa… err… direpotkan?

Detik berikutnya kesunyianlah yang melanda. Tentu saja, Sasori tidak mau membuang-buang napasnya untuk mengajak gadis dengan warna rambut aneh ini bicara, toh dia tak akan bisa menjawab. Sekalipun anak ini bisa bahasa isyarat, Sasori juga takkan mengerti.

Setelah beberapa detik bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing, Sasori berbalik, keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengambilkan sesuatu yang seharusnya dia berikan pada gadis dalam bath tub itu sejak tadi. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis kecil itu tetap di dalam sana dan kedinginan.

Saat berjalan menuju lemari milik sahabatnya, dilihatnya Pein sedang tidur dengan posisi yang terkesan sangat urakan. Diabaikannya si wajah piercing itu, dan cepat cepat mengambil beberapa potong baju dari dalam lemari kayu tersebut.

Tanpa peduli akan ukuran baju atau apapun, tangan Sasori langsung saja merampas kaos dan celana pendek milik Pein dari dalam sana. Masa bodoh mau kebesaran atau tidak, yang penting gadis kecil itu tidak kedinginan!

Tak lupa pula diraihnya sebuah handuk kering berwarna coklat yang terlipat rapi di deretan lemari paling bawah, dan tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, segera saja Sasori kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hei, bocah…" panggilnya saat sudah kembali, "Aku bawa handuk dan baju untukmu. Maaf, hanya baju saja, tidak ada dalaman. Aku yakin kau tidak mau pakai punya Pein yang menjijikan itu," lanjut Sasori cuek. Diletakannya handuk dan baju itu di bangku yang tadi sempat ia bawa ke dalam kamar mandi berukuran sedang tersebut.

Pemuda itu langsung hengkang dari sana setelah memastikan kalau gadis beriris hijau tersebut bisa berjalan untuk meraih keperluannya sendiri, kemudian ditutupnya pintu kamar mandi dengan hentakan yang lumayan keras.

Sebenarnya Sasori masih mengantuk, tapi mana bisa dia tidur lagi setelah menyadari kalau anak yang dia pungut ternyata seorang tuna wicara?

Dihempaskannya tubuh itu tepat di samping Pein, tapi bukan untuk mengikuti jejak sang kawan mengembara di dunia mimpi, melainkan untuk mengusik mimpi indah yang tengah memanja Pein di balik kelopak matanya,

"Pein!" panggil Sasori tanpa menyentuh Pein sama sekali, yang dimaksud sama sekali tidak bergeming, tidak ada tanda bahwa pemilik nama yang disebut mendengar namanya dipanggil. Uh, haruskah Sasori memakai cara kasar? "Oi, bangun!" dan dengan tidak sopannya Sasori menggunakan satu telapak kaki untuk menendang kepala berambut jabrik itu.

Yang ditendang sedemikian keras langsung terlempar kembali ke dunia nyata dengan kesadaran tak terisi penuh, membuat mimpi indahnya terputus begitu saja. Sial! Berani sekali si kepala merah itu mengganggu tidurnya! Awas saja nanti!

"Aaargh! Kami no tame ni, Sasori! Ini masih larut!"

Sasori melempar pandangan ke jam dinding di atas pintu,

"Larut apanya? Sudah subuh!"

"Dan sejak kapan kau berpikir kalau aku selalu bangun selagi subuh?"

Pein menggerutu tidak jelas sambil kembali memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tidak menanggapi Sasori di belakangnya yang sudah pasti tengah dilanda rasa kesal. Peduli amat! Yang terpenting bagi Pein sekarang adalah kembali tidur dan biarkan dia menikmati sisa-sisa mal―subuh yang hanya tinggal beberapa jam ini.

Tangan Sasori memaksa Pein untuk berbalik, menampakkan raut wajah pucat berpiercing yang tengah kesal sambil mengatupkan kelopak matanya sekuat mungkin,

"Kau harus tahu, bocah yang kutolong itu ternyata tidak bisa bicara!" ucap Sasori setengah berbisik, seolah tidak mau kata-katanya terdengar oleh seseorang di kamar mandi.

"Ck. Lalu? Kau yang menolongnya kenapa harus aku yang pusing?" decak Pein tidak peduli dengan nada cuek, namun matanya langsung terbuka lebar saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang keras menempeleng pelipisnya tak kenal ampun. "Apa-apaan, sih!"

"Aku serius," ucap Sasori dalam dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, Pein hanya mengutuk dalam diam saat melihat tatapan temannya itu, "Masalahnya, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada anak itu setelah ini?"

Pein malah kembali berbalik membelakangi Sasori, tidak mau ikut-ikutan dan tidak mau ambil pusing atas apa yang dipikirkan kawannya itu. Meskipun sejak awal tanpa Pein sadari kalau dia sudah terlibat dalam hal ini.

"Kalau sudah pagi, kita keluarkan dia dari sini, beres 'kan?" solusi Pein asal.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah dia itu sampah tidak berharga," kecam Sasori. Meskipun sejujurnya Sasori juga tidak menganggap gadis itu sebagai sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

"Ya antarkan saja dia pulang. Apa susahnya, sih?" cecar Pein yang sudah mulai jengkel hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, dia tidak bisa bicara!" balas Sasori yang tanpa sadar mulai terbawa suasana panas, mereka sudah seperti suami istri yang tengah berdebat sebelum tidur. Aura panas memancar dari kedua belah pihak, seolah bersiap untuk saling menerjang satu sama lain hanya karena perbedaan pendapat.

Ingin rasanya Pein menelan temannya itu bulat-bulat sekarang juga jika seandainya dia adalah seorang kanibal. Menyebalkan! Di beberapa keadaan Sasori bisa berubah menjadi banyak omong, ditambah lagi dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala. Aaargh, mungkin dia takkan tahan satu ruangan dengannya di keadaan seperti ini, pasti ada saja yang mereka debatkan.

"Dia 'kan pasti bisa menunjukkan jalan, Sasori," ucap Pein dengan nada yang sebisa mungkin ia rendahkan.

"… kalau dia punya rumah, tidak mungkin dia berjalan sendirian di tengah badai salju."

Mendengar kesimpulan Sasori yang terakhir, Pein hanya mampu menggumam 'terserah', pertanda dia tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan konyol ini dan menyudahinya sebelum terjadi kerenggangan di antara pertemanan mereka.

Tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan si rambut merah selanjutnya, Pein kembali menutup kelopak matanya, berharap bisa menyambung mimpi indah yang tertunda akibat ulah Sasori. Dia menghela napas, sudahlah… masalah itu dipikirkan nanti saja. Yang penting pikirkan saja diri sendiri dulu yang masih butuh tidur akibat kepala yang terasa pening sekali.

Ah, tapi sepertinya Pein tidak akan bisa menikmati sisa-sisa subuh hari di atas spring bed-nya yang empuk. Karena bagaimanapun, seorang anak laki-laki tidak pantas 'kan tidur di atas alas yang empuk sedangkan ia membiarkan anak perempuan yang lain tidur di tempat yang tidak jauh lebih layak?

Dan Pein harus ingat, ada anak perempuan di flat-nya ini.

**~oOo~**

Pein mengawali pagi harinya dengan kekesalan. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi subuh Sasori menyuruhnya pindah ke sofa untuk membiarkan gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu tidur di ranjangnya, meskipun sebenarnya Sasori dapat tempat yang lebih parah, di lantai hanya dengan alas selapis selimut saja. Tapi tetap saja! Tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan mood jeleknya di pagi hari ini!

"Dia sudah bangun belum?" tanya Sasori pada Pein dari arah dapur, tangannya tampak sibuk mengaduk-aduk cangkir berisi teh hitam, bermaksud agar gula pasir yang dimasukkan akan melebur bersama teh panas itu.

"Mana kutahu?" jawab Pein ogah-ogahan sambil merapatkan selimut yang membelit tubuhnya, "Kenapa tidak kau lihat saja sendiri?"

"Bantu aku sedikit kenapa, sih? Suruh dia keluar, kau ingin ini cepat selesai, kan?" tandas Sasori sambil meletakkan dua cangkir teh panas itu ke atas nampan. Didengarnya Pein yang bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah dengan berat menuju pintu kamarnya. Dari kedengarannya saja, Sasori bisa tahu kalau Pein tidak ikhlas melakukannya.

Dengan sedikit kasar, Pein meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya dengan geram. Lisannya bersungut-sungut, mengutuki Sasori dan berpikir kalau dia akan membuat larangan agar Sasori tidak lagi menginap di flat-nya.

Awas saja kalau Sasori mengulangi kejadian yang serupa dengan ini saat sedang berada di kediaman miliknya. Akan Pein pastikan kalau pantat Sasori akan didepak bahkan sebelum dia berhasil masuk ke apartemen ini.

"Bocah, kau sudah bangun be―" ucapan Pein terhenti sejenak saat dia melihat ke dalam kamarnya, "―lum?"

Dilihatnya kamar itu kosong melompong. Tapi, bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Pein, dia tidak peduli sekalipun bocah yang ditolong Sasori itu lenyap ditelan Bumi, dia juga tidak peduli kalau bocah itu kabur atau diculik, karena Pein malah akan bersyukur jika hal itu terjadi, namun yang menarik perhatiannya adalah keadaan kamarnya kini.

Rapi. Bersih. Sprei yang semula acak-acakan tidak karuan sudah rapi seperti saat Konan beres merapikannya, lantainya mengkilap dengan bau harum yang samar. Jendela kamar yang biasa tertutup rapat pun kini terbuka lebar-lebar, menyebabkan hawa yang agak berbeda bagi Pein di kamar yang biasanya suram itu.

Siapa yang melakukan ini? Pikirnya.

Disadarinya terdapat bunyi sikat pembersih dari arah kamar mandi, tanpa ragu, Pein berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan segera masuk tanpa mengetuk. Saat masuk ke sana, matanya langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang entah kenapa… membuatnya lega?

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Pein pada gadis itu meskipun dia tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan gadis itu, menyikat dinding kamar mandi yang terbuat dari porselen. Tapi pertanyaan Pein tidak membuat ketekunan gadis itu berkurang. Dia terus saja menyikat, kelihatan sibuk sendiri.

Mengetahui pertanyaannya diabaikan, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak Pein,

Apakah anak ini juga tuna rungu?

Menurut apa yang Pein dengar, orang yang tuna rungu biasanya juga mengalami tuna wicara. Sebenarnya anak ini bisa bersuara, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mendengar, karena itulah dia tidak bisa bicara. Begitukah?

"Hei, kau tidak usah membersihkan kamar mandiku," tegur Pein lagi, sekaligus memastikan kalau anak ini tuna rungu atau tidak. Dan kali ini, gadis itu merespon, pertanda dia mendengar tegurannya, kepalanya menoleh diikuti raut wajah polos tanpa rasa bersalah.

Haaah, untung saja anak ini bisa mendengar. Kalau tidak? Urusannya bisa lebih sulit lagi.

Tapi, kalau tahu dia anak yang seperti ini, Pein jadi merasa tidak tega mengeluarkannya bagai sampah tak berharga seperti yang dikatakan Sasori tadi subuh.

"Keluar sana, sarapan dulu!" perintah Pein sambil mengedikkan kepalanya, memberi gadis itu isyarat untuk segera angkat kaki dari dalam kamar mandinya. Tapi, saat dilihatnya baju yang dipakai gadis berambut sebahu itu agak basah, Pein langsung memerintahkannya untuk mengganti atau dia akan masuk angin. "Ganti bajumu, ambil saja dari lemariku, setelah itu cepatlah keluar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi…" Pein melipat tangannya di dada sambil menatap lurus-lurus sosok di depannya, memberi pandangan menginterogasi. Sedangkan Sasori sejak tadi duduk di samping Pein sambil bersandar di sofa, matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis kecil yang tengah menyesap teh hitam buatannya dengan gaya yang kelihatan canggung. "Kami ingin tahu siapa namamu."

Sasori melirik Pein sambil mengangkat alisnya,

"Dasar bodoh, sudah kubilang dia tidak bisa bicara, tapi kau malah menanyainya!" seloroh Sasori, tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya terasa agak menusuk.

Ah, memang susah kalau sudah begitu wataknya. Sepertinya Sasori harus belajar untuk tidak bicara terlalu ketus dan blak-blakan.

Tiba-tiba Pein memukul wajah Sasori dengan sebuah notebook mini, entah apa maksudnya memukul wajahnya yang berharga dengan benda sekecil itu, sakit saja sama sekali tidak terasa.

"Berisik! Seseorang yang tidak bisa bicara, belum tentu dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan! Memangnya menjawab itu harus selalu pakai mulut?" kecam Pein jengkel, kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok kecil di depannya yang tengah menunduk, kelihatan muram, "Jangan pedulikan dia, dia memang begitu," ucapnya datar, maksud hati ingin menghibur.

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu, yang menolongnya itu AKU tahu, bukan kau!"

"Sombong sekali!" ejek Pein, sepertinya Sasori memang berniat memancing emosinya. Maunya apa, sih, anak ini? Kalau dia memang tidak senang, kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia tidak usah menolong gadis itu tadi malam? Pein saja yang semula tidak terima tidak seketus ini, "Sudah, biarkan saja dia. Sekarang tulis namamu di sini, ya…"

Diserahkannya notebook mini dan sebuah pulpen hitam kepada gadis itu. Tanpa tunggu lebih lama lagi, gadis berambut cerah tersebut langsung menuliskan sebuah nama di atas kertas itu tanpa ragu, membuat kertas yang semula putih bersih kini telah terisi dengan sebuah tulisan nama yang ukurannya lumayan kecil.

Tangannya yang putih dan ramping langsung memberikan notebook itu kepada Pein, yang langsung disambut baik oleh pemuda jabrik tersebut,

"Jadi namamu…" mata Pein tertuju pada dua buah huruf kanji dan tiga huruf katakana yang membentuk sebuah nama, Sasori yang duduk di samping ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Pein, penasaran juga dia ternyata, "Haruno Sakura?"

Gadis itu―Sakura―mengangguk.

'Haruno Sakura?' batin Sasori, 'Nama yang pasaran sekali.'

Pein kembali menaruh notebook itu ke atas meja, menyodorkannya pada Sakura sekali lagi,

"Nah, sekarang tulis alamat rumahmu, biar nanti Sasori antar pula―"

Tiba-tiba Sasori menyerobot,

"Kenapa aku?" sela Sasori tidak terima.

"Karena kau yang membawanya kemari!" desis Pein sepelan mungkin, matanya memberi isyarat yang seolah mengatakan 'sudahlah kau turuti saja apa kataku'.

Pemuda berambut oranye mencolok itu kembali menghadap Sakura, namun keningnya mengernyit saat ia lihat Sakura sama sekali tidak menyentuh notebook yang ia berikan, dan belum ada tulisan lain di sana selain tulisan nama yang tadi ia torehkan. Pein bertanya,

"Kenapa Haruno?" tanya Pein, tapi Sakura tetap tidak bergeming sambil memandang notebook itu dengan tatapan yang kelihatan putus asa.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak punya rumah," uh, kali ini Pein benar-benar ingin menelan Sasori sekarang juga!

Dan sayangnya, Sakura mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Sasori barusan.

**~oOo~**

"Pein, biarkan saja dia tinggal di flat-mu! Kau kan cuma sendiri!" desak Sasori. Kini keduanya tengah berada di koridor apartemen yang kelihatan masih lengang, entah karena semua orang sudah berangkat kerja atau karena mereka belum mau menghadapi hari yang sudah siap dengan segala macam tantangan.

Tentu saja mereka harus melakukan ini di tempat yang tidak terdengar oleh Sakura, mengambil jarak lumayan jauh dari pintu flat milik Pein berada. Bagaimanapun Pein tidak mau membuat Sakura merasa telah merepotkan orang, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan gadis itu pada kamarnya tadi pagi.

"Tidak bisa! Kalau dia bersamaku, nanti Konan minta putus!" tolaknya mentah-mentah saat mengingat sifat kekasihnya yang tak jarang cemburu buta.

Sasori memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan Pein barusan, alasan yang kedengaran sepele sekali. Memangnya di luar sana tidak ada cewek lain selain Konan apa?

"Terus sekarang bagaimana? Kita tega membuangnya ke jalanan?" tanya Sasori, sama sekali tidak memberi solusi yang tepat.

Tiba-tiba Pein meninju kecil bahunya, berhasil menarik perhatian Sasori hingga pemuda itu bertanya 'apa?'.

"Kenapa kau tidak bawa saja dia ke rumahmu? Rumahmu kan besar dan sepi, bertambah satu orang tidak akan berarti apa-apa," kata Pein enteng, sama sekali tidak berpikir lebih jauh tentang solusi yang diutarakannya. Pemuda beriris hazel di hadapannya berdecak sebal,

"Kau mau dia bertingkah seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya di rumahku?" tanyanya sinis, "Dan aku juga jarang di rumah, ingat itu!"

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan apakah yang selanjutnya akan mereka lakukan untuk menangani masalah ini. Remaja manapun, apalagi yang masih ingin bebas seperti mereka, pasti tidak mau menanggung beban untuk menjaga seorang gadis kecil yang kehilangan arah.

Tuhan, kenapa Sakura harus bisu? Kenapa dia harus tidak bisa tahu jalan pulang? Jika semua yang terjadi kebalikan dari yang sekarang, pasti sudah sejak tadi mereka mengantar gadis itu pulang dan bukannya melakukan perdebatan konyol yang tidak menghasilkan apa-apa seperti ini.

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa menit untuk tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, sebuah ide muncul di benak Pein,

"Bagaimana kalau kita serahkan dia ke polisi? Nanti mereka pasti akan memasang iklan!" ucap Pein, merasa otaknya brilian.

"Pasang iklan? Hmm… Iya kalau yang melihat iklan itu orang baik-baik yang benar-benar kenal Haruno, kalau bukan? Yang ada nanti anak itu malah diculik, atau lebih parahnya dijual," simpul Sasori penuh keyakinan. Dipikirkannya resiko yang akan terjadi jika mereka memasang iklan tentang Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang tidak tahu jalan pulang dan kini menetap bersama polisi. Sasori pasti tahu, yang melihat iklan itu pasti bukan hanya sepuluh dua puluh orang, tapi ratusan! Dan tidak semua orang di kota Suna adalah orang baik-baik.

Ditambah lagi, penampilan fisik Sakura tidak begitu buruk, bisa dibilang cantik malah, dan bukannya tidak mungkin kalau mereka para calo yang biasa memburu gadis-gadis melihat iklan tentangnya dan berniat membawa Sakura untuk dijual. Mengaku-ngaku kalau mereka keluarga Sakura sedangkan gadis itu tidak bisa bicara.

"Sasori, kau jangan berpikir terlalu jauh seperti itu…" ucap Pein seolah bisa membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sasori di balik raut wajahnya yang sangat serius itu.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin menghindari kemungkinan buruk," kata Sasori membela diri. Dia juga salah satu dari banyak orang yang tidak ingin mendengar berita penjualan anak manusia di televisi.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini yang paling tepat," lanjut Pein, dia yakin sekali solusinya kali ini dapat menyelesaikan masalah yang tengah menerjang mereka, "Kenapa tidak kita bawa saja dia ke panti asuhan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang melingkar pada tubuh Sasori saat dia merasakan laju motor Honda CBX Twister yang dikendarai oleh pemuda itu semakin membuat jantungnya serasa akan meloncat keluar, di luar batas keberaniannya. Ingin sekali Sakura protes dan berteriak sekuat mungkin di telinga si pengemudi, memintanya untuk tidak ngebut dan melaju dengan kecepatan sewajarnya, tapi apa daya? Sekarang yang hanya bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Sasori tanpa berani melepaskannya sedikitpun.

Padahal jalanan begitu licin, dan Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa kakak berambut merah ini tidak memakai helm-nya, serta sama sekali tidak kelihatan khawatir akan ada kecelakaan terjadi ataupun polisi yang menilang mereka. Terlalu berani, pikirnya.

Ditambah lagi suhu dingin yang masih terasa menyengat, meskipun tidak separah yang Sakura rasakan tadi malam, memaksanya untuk memeluk Sasori lebih dalam lagi, berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan dari sana.

'Sebenarnya aku mau dibawa ke mana?' batin Sakura gelisah. Dia hanya menurut saja saat kakak yang ia ketahui bernama Pein berkata padanya bahwa kakak yang bernama Sasori ini akan membawanya ke tempat yang tepat.

… tempat yang tepat? Di mana?

"Kita sampai," suara Sasori membuyarkan pemikiran Sakura, pemuda itu kelihatannya kurang senang saat Sakura melingkarkan tangannya sedemikian erat dan membenamkan wajahnya seperti tadi, bisa ditebak dari reaksi Sasori yang seakan langsung memberontak ketika motornya berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah.

Sakura langsung turun dari motor itu setelah melepaskan pegangannya, mata hijaunya memperhatikan sebuah plang huruf kanji yang kelihatan rumit, plang itu diletakkan di balkon rumah tempat motor Sasori berhenti. Dibacanya benda yang sesekali menghasilkan cahaya redup itu,

'Panti… asuhan.'

Sebuah tangan terulur ke arah Sakura,

"Ayo, ikut aku!" ajak Sasori tersenyum paksa, membuatnya malah kelihatan seperti orang sakit gigi. Ah, Sakura tahu kenapa dia tersenyum begitu, dia dengar Kak Pein yang berpesan pada si rambut merah ini agar bersikap lebih baik padanya. Mungkin maksudnya, agar Sakura tidak takut pada Sasori yang agak… err, menyeramkan.

Tangan Sakura menyambut baik uluran dari Sasori tersebut, membiarkan Sasori membawanya menyusuri jalan setapak di pekarangan panti itu, membuatnya merasa seperti orang buta yang harus dituntun ketika berjalan. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli, hal yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah…

Apakah mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal di sini?

Lalu akan jadi seperti apa kehidupannya di tempat ini?

Baik? Buruk? Dikasihi atau ditindas?

Gadis itu memejaman matanya sambil menggeleng perlahan, berusaha menyingkirkan seluruh pemikiran negatif yang berseliweran dalam otaknya, memenuhi isi kepalanya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh berpikir buruk duluan!

Siapa tahu… kali ini akan lebih baik. Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak dicoba!

Sasori melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu panti asuhan yang lumayan besar itu, diketuknya pintu kayu jati dengan tangannya. Menunggu reaksi dari dalam sana.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tempat ini sederhana sekali. Catnya putih, hanya saja sudah mulai pudar, lalu ada beberapa pohon yang merambat di dinding yang sudah agak retak dan kelihatan lembab. Gadis itu menghela napas. Apa, sih, yang bisa diharapkan dari sebuah panti asuhan?

Ruangan yang besar, kasur yang empuk, dan makanan yang enak?

Bermimpilah!

Meskipun Sakura jarang berharap yang muluk-muluk, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingkari hati kalau dia memang ingin merasakan hidup mewah, meski hanya sekali. Halo, siapapun pasti ingin hidup dalam kemudahan!

Cklek!

Suara pintu terbuka langsung membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke pintu yang tadi diketuk Sasori, kini dia melihat seorang perempuan di hadapan mereka, dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikepang rapi dan poni yang sepertinya dipotong terlalu pendek.

"Maaf, Anda cari siapa?" tanya perempuan itu sambil mengulum senyum ramah. Cantik.

"Begini, saya…" Sasori mulai menjawab dengan kaku. Tentu saja, seumur hidup dia belum pernah datang ke tempat seperti ini untuk urusan semacam ini, jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Diliriknya Sakura yang kini sedang meremas-remas ujung kaus yang dipakainya, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasori.

"Haruno," panggilnya pelan, sedikit membungkuk agar Sakura tidak usah mendongak hanya untuk melihat wajahnya, "Kau tunggu di sana, ya? Di ayunan itu," telunjuk Sasori menunjuk sebuah ayunan karet yang terbuat dari ban mobil. Tepat di bawah pohon besar yang gundul.

Dan sama seperti pada awalnya, Sakura manut, hanya bisa menurut dan mengangguk, di samping sulit baginya untuk mengungkapkan penolakan.

Kakinya yang mungil segera menapaki jalan menuju ayunan itu yang terselimuti salju, meninggalkan jejak sepatu yang ia pakai di sana. Saat Sakura telah duduk di ayunan itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, diperhatikannya Sasori tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan perempuan tadi. Mungkinkah dia pemilik panti ini?

Sakura tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Paling-paling tidak jauh dengan kejadian tadi malam, alasan mengapa Sakura bisa bersama Sasori sekarang.

Dia menunggu, sesekali menggerakkan kakinya, membuat ayunan itu berayun perlahan, hingga akhirnya suara laki-laki yang sudah mulai terbiasa didengar oleh telinganya itu kembali menyebut marganya,

"Haruno!" dan panggilan itu sontak membuat Sakura langsung beranjak dari ayunan itu. Dihampirinya Sasori dan wanita yang entah siapa namanya tersebut, wanita itu menyapa Sakura ramah,

"Halo, selamat datang di panti asuhan kecil ini," ucap wanita itu, tersenyum lebar pada Sakura. Mau tak mau, Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis yang terkesan ragu, "Jadi kau Sakura, ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Tsubaki."

Tsubaki mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung dijabat oleh Sakura. Sepertinya… kesan pertama tidak terlalu buruk. Disambut dengan baik dan hangat seperti ini, tentu saja membuat Sakura senang. Apalagi Tsubaki langsung menyebut nama kecilnya dengan nada yang enak didengar.

Masih merasakan kehadiran Sasori di sana, Sakura mendongak, menatap sosok itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak tertebak, Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapinya. Kemudian, pemuda itu kembali angkat bicara,

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," ucap Sasori, tersenyum tipis pada Tsubaki, "Jaga dia, ya."

Dan setelah itu, sosoknya berbalik, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati, akankah dia bertemu kembali dengan pemuda berambut merah dengan perawakan imut tersebut?

Semoga saja, dan saat bertemu kembali nanti, Sakura berharap bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata terimakasih. Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan nyawanya yang hampir terenggut oleh ganasnya alam.

"Nah, Sakura… ayo kita masuk!" ajak Tsubaki, menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke dalam rumah.

Saat Sakura memasuki 'rumah baru'nya, dia langsung bisa melihat sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan ruangan di taman kanak-kanak di bagian kiri rumah. Penuh bangku-bangku dan meja-meja mungil, kemudian rak berisi buku-buku, juga sebuah rak yang berisi sepatu. Sakura juga bisa merasakan hangatnya tempat ini, dan ternyata berasal dari sebuah perapian yang apinya menyala-nyala di ruangan sebelah kanan, sepertinya itu ruang makan.

"Nah, tempat kami tidak seburuk kelihatannya 'kan?" ujar Tsubaki, "Sekarang lepas sepatumu, aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada yang lain."

Merasa tidak sabar, Sakura membungkuk serta segera melepas salah satu sepatunya dengan gerakan lincah. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, ini memang tempat yang lumayan, mungkin Pein benar, ini tempat yang tepat untuknya. Lagipula, kalau yang tinggal di sini orang seramah Tsubaki, bukankah anak-anaknya juga pasti baik?

Sepertinya, tempat ini akan jadi harapan baru bagi Sakura. Semoga dia bisa mendapat apa yang selama ini dia inginkan di tempat ini. Ya, kasih sayang. Juga teman. Teman-teman baru yang menyenangkan dan selalu mendukungnya, juga menemukan sosok 'orang tua' di tempat ini.

Aduh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura kegirangan.

Baru saja Sakura akan membuka sepatunya yang sebelah lagi, sebuah suara berat dan langkah kaki yang berasal dari bagian rumah lebih dalam membuat aktivitasnya mendadak terhenti,

"Tsubaki-san, kau lihat di mana Sachi? Dia harus mengepak barang-barangnya sekarang sebelum orang tua barunya datang menjemput!"

'S-suara ini…' batin Sakura. Dia tahu. Dia pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya. Mana bisa Sakura lupa…

"Maaf, tadi Sachi bilang dia ingin pergi ke rumah teman sebentar. Mungkin pamitan."

"Apa! Tapi mereka akan datang 15 menit lagi!"

Membeku. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat mendengar suara tersebut kembali menyambangi telinganya, suara yang sama persis dengan suara yang dulu pernah membuatnya gemetar hebat, suara yang membuatnya meringkuk di pojokan, suara yang selalu terngiang di telinganya saat dia merasa ketakutan karena sesuatu.

Gadis itu mendongak perlahan, matanya berusaha mencari tahu siapakah pemilik suara itu sejelas mungkin. Tidak… jangan! Semoga bukan orang itu! Semoga hanya kebetulan saja suaranya yang mirip!

Dia tidak ingin, yang sudah lewat-lewat kembali terulang. Sakura ingin tempat ini benar-benar menjadi tempat yang tepat baginya. Rumah untuk bernaung, rumah di mana dia bisa merasa aman, rumah di mana dia tidak perlu merasa ketakutan lagi.

Namun, sepertinya semua itu hanya tinggal harapan kini, saat iris matanya memantulkan bayangan seseorang yang dulu pernah menakutinya, yang membuatnya memilih untuk lari, tidak peduli akan badai yang hampir membuatnya terbunuh.

'Dia…'

Rambut biru pucat itu, tubuh yang besar dan tegap itu… membuat tubuhnya bergetar seketika. Bahkan lebih gemetar ketimbang saat rasa dingin yang luar biasa mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

Sakura menggigit bibir, dipakainya tudung jaket yang telah diberi Pein sebelum dia dibawa ke mari, berusaha menutupi rambut merah mudanya yang mencolok sebelum orang yang ia takuti menyadari bahwa dia ada di tempat ini.

'Pintunya… belum dikunci 'kan?' batinnya sambil berbalik menghadap pintu yang ternyata belum sepenuhnya tertutup rapat. Ya… dia tidak bisa di sini, dia tidak mau berada di tempat ini. Selagi masih ada waktu, selagi masih sempat, Sakura ingin segera keluar dari sini!

Bahkan dia tidak berpikir barang sedikit, akan kemanakah tujuannya jika dia benar-benar memilih untuk lari dari sini. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah! Sekarang, prioritas utama adalah melarikan diri dari sosok tegap berambut biru pucat itu.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berlari ke arah pintu dengan sebelah tangan menenteng sepatu yang tadi telah ia lepaskan, membuatnya menarik perhatian Tsubaki dan orang yang tadi bicara soal 'orang tua baru yang akan segera datang'.

"Sa-Sakura!" pekik Tsubaki terkejut, kenapa anak itu tiba-tiba lari? Tanpa pikir panjang, Tsubaki langsung ikut menerobos keluar, berusaha untuk mengejar sosok yang baru saja didapatkannya pagi ini.

Namun sepertinya Dewi Keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya, Sakura sudah tak ada di sana, sudah tidak terlihat di pekarangan rumahnya. Menghilang…

"Cepat sekali larinya," gumam Tsubaki, seumur hidup belum pernah dia melihat ada anak yang begitu cepat menghilang seperti ini.

"Tsubaki!" suara itu kembali menyebut namanya entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini, "Biarkan saja, anak yang seperti itu biasanya hanya merepotkan."

Wanita berambut hitam itu kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak untuk berbalik ke rumah panti asuhan. Dia menghela napas, berusaha untuk tidak membuat dirinya panik sendiri.

"Ya sudahlah," gumamnya meyakinkan hati, tidak sedikitpun terbersit keinginan di hatinya untuk mengejar dan mencari Sakura meskipun orang yang membawanya kemari berpesan untuk menjaga gadis kecil itu, "Lagipula, kita masih punya banyak anak-anak di sini," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang jauh berbeda ketimbang senyuman yang dia umbar tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

'Masih terkejar! Kumohon!' pinta Sakura dalam hati. Dia sudah berhasil melarikan diri dari panti asuhan itu. Kakinya masih terus berlari, kedua sepatu sudah ia tanggalkan, membuatnya melaju dengan kaki telanjang, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan dingin di kedua kakinya, yang dia harapkan kini adalah dia ingin melihat kakak bernama Sasori itu sekarang juga!

Sakura mempercepat larinya. Sakura yakin dia tidak salah ambil arah, dia yakin Sasori tadi melewati jalan ini saat menuju kemari. Meskipun Sakura sibuk membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Sasori saat naik motor tadi, dia juga sesekali melihat ke jalan, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau sesuatu terjadi.

Dan tepat saat Sakura berbelok di sebuah tikungan, dia melihat seseorang yang tengah menaruh sesuatu di dalam bagasi motornya, tepat di depan sebuah mini market, dan kini sudah bersiap untuk menutup kembali bagasi itu.

Rambut merah… motor Honda CBX Twister yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa. Itu… Sasori!

Sakura kembali melanjutkan pengejarannya, mulai panik saat Sasori sudah kembali menaiki motor dan mulai men-starter kendaraan roda dua itu. Tuhan, kali ini saja, berikan dia kekuatan untuk berteriak, izinkan dia untuk menyebut nama pemuda itu sekali saja, sekeras mungkin…!

Namun, meskipun Sakura berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, tidak ada sedikitpun getaran bunyi yang dihasilkan oleh sang pita suara. Sepi. Jangankan berteriak? Sebuah bisikan saja tidak ada.

Padahal sudah begitu dekat! Sasori pun tidak ngebut seperti saat dia memboncengnya…

Ketika waktu mendesak Sakura untuk segera bertindak cepat, otaknya langsung memberikan sebuah ide yang mungkin berguna. Ide yang tidak butuh pita suara untuk merealisasikannya. Hanya dengan tangan, kecermatan dan kekuatan saja, ide itu mungkin sudah bisa terwujud.

Sakura menatap sepatu yang ia genggam di tangannya. Inilah yang dimaksud oleh otak Sakura. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara agar Sasori menyadari kalau dia ada di belakangnya, meminta agar Sasori tak meninggalkannya di sini sendirian.

Mengambil ancang-ancang, Sakura mengarahkan salah satu sepatunya, berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi, dan―

Bletak!

Yes! Tepat sasaran! Dia berhasil!

Sasori kaget setengah mati saat sesuatu menghantam kepalanya dengan begitu keras. Pemuda itu hampir saja jatuh kalau dia tidak pandai menjaga keseimbangannya. Dihentikannya laju motor itu, bersiap berhenti dan dia bersumpah akan menghajar siapa saja yang berani menimpuk kepalanya dengan benda yang Sasori tidak tahu entah apa.

Pemuda beriris hazel itu turun dari motornya, matanya menangkap sesuatu… sebuah sepatu? Hei, rasanya dia tahu sepatu ini!

Sasori melihat ke belakang, kemudian dikejutkan ketika mendapati sosok kecil yang tadi sempat dibonceng olehnya tampak sedang berlari terengah-engah ke arahnya.

Ada apa ini?

"Haruno?" sebutnya heran, menatap gadis yang belum menyerah mengejarnya itu.

Sakura menghentikan pelariannya, sudah cukup… kini dia sudah kembali berhadapan dengan Sasori. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, detak jantungnya berpacu begitu keras, dadanya jadi terasa agak sesak akibat terus-terusan dipaksa berlari.

"Kau… kenapa malah lari?" tanya Sasori serius, nada bicaranya mulai kedengaran kesal, "Kenapa mengikutiku? Pulang sana!"

Sakura menggeleng. Membangkang perintah Sasori. Pulang? Pulang ke mana? Dia tidak punya rumah! Dan kalau yang dimaksud rumah oleh Sasori adalah panti asuhan tadi, Sakura tidak mau menerimanya!

Tangannya menarik sisi mantel yang dipakai Sasori, seolah berkata bahwa dia tidak mau berada di sini dan lebih memilih untuk ikut bersama dengan pemuda berwajah dingin itu.

Entah benar atau tidak, Sasori merasa kalau Sakura ingin berkata,

'Jangan tinggalkan aku.'

"Sigh…" keluh Sasori, tambah terbebani saja saat dilihatnya air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata itu, menuruni kedua pipinya, menangis dalam diam. Tangan kanan Sasori dengan terpaksa menepuk-nepuk ubun-ubun Sakura, seolah menenangkannya, "Baiklah…"

Hal ini benar-benar membuat Sasori kebingungan. Sebenarnya kenapa Sakura lari dari panti asuhan itu? Padahal tadi dia kelihatan senang-senang saja. Dan kenapa juga anak ini terlihat ketakutan? Jelas-jelas wanita bernama Tsubaki itu sama sekali tidak bertampang seram, cukup cantik malah.

Beribu pertanyaan masuk ke kepala Sasori. Sungguh, rasanya kesal sekali! Kalau saja Sakura bisa bicara, akan Sasori tanyai dia bertubi-tubi sampai semuanya terkupas secara tuntas, agar dia tidak lagi direpotkan oleh bocah ini.

Beban berat semakin dirasakan oleh hati Sasori saat gadis yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya itu malah memeluk dirinya dengan begitu erat, membuat Sasori merasa kaku dan rikuh, apalagi ini di depan minimarket. Dia tidak mau dikira sebagai orang yang sukanya memacari anak kecil.

"He-hei! Lepas!" diusakannya agar Sakura menjauh tapi gadis itu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya, seolah memang tidak mau lepas dari Sasori.

Uh, baiklah… karena keadaan sudah seperti ini, dan Sasori tidak tahu lagi harus membawa Sakura ke mana, mungkin dia memang harus melakukannya. Lagipula, meminta bantuan teman-temannya pun pasti mereka tidak mau ikut campur mengurusi seorang anak tak dikenal yang ditolong oleh Sasori, termasuk Pein yang sudah bilang kalau Sakura bukan lagi tanggung jawabnya tadi pagi. Sasori-lah yang memulai semua ini, dan dia pula yang harus menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Uh… baiklah, Haruno," ujarnya sambil menepuk ubun-ubun Sakura lagi. Semoga saja kali ini bukan keputusan yang salah. Di samping itu, dengan berkata seperti ini pada Sakura, itu berarti Sasori telah membongkar satu rahasianya pada seseorang. Rahasia yang bahkan tidak pernah ia katakan pada keluarganya ataupun teman-teman dekatnya, rahasia kalau sebenarnya dia memiliki… "Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku. Di apartemenku maksudnya."

**~end of chapter two~**

Fic ini…Menyinetron banget! DX

Chapter ini dialognya… sumpah ya, bejibun. Susah deh bikin deskripsi yang banyak tapi gak datar biar dialognya gak kerasa mendominasi *pundung*

Sasori juga kayaknya sengak banget =="

Dan Sakura… uhh, memang benar-benar heavy OOC.

Ah, bikin chara IC emang susah banget. Terus soal kemunculan Gaara, kayaknya belum di chapter-chapter awal deh, maaf ya :(

Terus, makasih juga yang udah review, yang udah baca, yang udah nge-fave, yang udah nge-alert, yang cuma mampir doang, yang cuma ngelirik doang, yang―

*kebanyakan oi!*

Ah, intinya makasih banyak, dan special thanks buat :

**Oichi tyara socrates sasori**

**Naru-mania**

**Thia2rh**

**Andromeda no Rei**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**cherrysakusasu**

**DaniMark**

**D kiroYoiD**

Sempet cek e-mail, makanya Fuyu catet dan beberapa nama di atas ada yang nge-fave dan nge-alert. Makasih bangeeeeet! Padahal baru chapter pertama, tapi kalian udah ngerespon begitu baik dan kasih Fuyu kesempatan. Semoga story yang ini tetep lanjut, ya! Amin ^^

Ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya, jaa ne! xD


	3. Kindness

Sebelumnya fuyu minta maaf karena telat apdet, ya. ada banyak alasan, dan fuyu juga kesel, gara-gara laptop fuyu di-install ulang, semua file fict yang udah diketik ilang semua. udah gitu gak ada MS word lagi. Masa fuyu harus ngetik pake open office? ogah, jadul banget! tapi ini juga pake openoffice sih =="

ribet banget dah. gak ada auto correct yang segampang MS word!

yaudahlah... kenapa malah curhat yah? kita mulai aja =3=

**~oOo~**

**winter melody**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Romance / Drama

T

Main Characters :

Haruno Sakura

Akasuna no Sasori

Sabaku no Gaara

Warning : **AU, Heavy OOC, Crack, DLDR!**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 3**

**Kindness**

**~oOo~**

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, aku terbatuk-batuk akibat debu ruangan ini yang bagaikan pasir di pantai. Tanganku yang putih pucat pun kini sudah berwarna keabu-abuan dan terasa sangat kotor. Sesak sekali, apalagi aku tidak pakai masker, mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku akan terjangkit penyakit pernapasan jika tetap bertahan untuk membersihkan ruangan calon kamarku ini.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku menyebut ruangan yang lebih mirip gudang ini calon kamarku? Karena... ya, mulai sekarang di sinilah aku akan menetap.

Aku lari dari panti asuhan tempat di mana Kak Sasori membawaku gara-gara seseorang yang kutakuti, lalu berusaha membuatnya untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Awalnya, aku sempat cemas karena dia tidak mengizinkanku untuk ikut dengannya padahal aku sudah ketar-ketir ketakutan, tapi mungkin karena melihatku menangis, dia jadi memperbolehkannya. Luluh mungkin?

Ternyata senjata perempuan memang air mata.

Kak Sasori lalu membawaku ke apartemennya, yang sepertinya tidak diketahui oleh teman-temannya karena tadi dia menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut. Aku tidak tahu alasan pasti kenapa dia mesti menyembunyikan apartemen ini.

Namun, sesuai dengan wajahnya, Kak Sasori tidak begitu baik seperti yang kukira. Kukira, dia akan memberiku kamar yang rapi, harum dan hangat, ( ya... aku berpikir terlalu muluk-muluk, aku tahu itu ) tapi ternyata dia memberiku gudang ini dan menyuruhku untuk membersihkannya sendiri. SENDIRI!

Sedangkan dia? Masuk ke dalam kamar yang ada di samping gudang yang saat ini sedang kusapu. Sepertinya dia tidur. Dia juga sempat memperingatkanku untuk tidak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, yang malah membuatku penasaran apakah isi kamar itu.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan bersih-bersih yang semacam ini. Aku sudah sering melakukannya, yang menjadi penghambat bagiku untuk membersihkan tempat ini hanyalah debu-debu yang tak ada habisnya ini.

Sepertinya aku harus membuka jendela, pikirku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku yang kecil menuju jendela yang tertutup tirai kusam. Entah tirai itu memang berwarna demikian atau kusam gara-gara tak terawat, aku tidak tahu.

Tanganku yang sudah terlapis debu menggenggam ujung tirai itu, kemudian menariknya hingga permukaan kain itu tampak bergoyang, membuat cahaya di luar sana menyeruak masuk. Aku jadi berharap kalau saat ini adalah musim semi, karena jika kubuka jendela ini, hangatnya matahari dan segarnya udara yang bercampur aroma bunga pasti langsung terasa.

Sayangnya ini musim dingin. Namun, aku harus bersyukur, setidaknya saat ini masih pagi dan udara yang kini masuk ke dalam ruangan ini bukanlah udara malam yang membawa penyakit!

Setelah kubuka jendela itu, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas isi ruangan ini. Temboknya berwarna krem, dan sedikit pudar, mungkin gara-gara dimakan waktu. Di langit-langit terdapat sebuah lampu yang sepertinya sudah tidak berfungsi. Uh, apakah aku harus meminta Kak Sasori untuk menggantikannya? Jujur saja, aku sedikit takut padanya. Apalagi lumayan sulit untuk bicara, oh, bukan lumayan, tapi memang tidak bisa!

Setelah ruangan berukuran 3 x 4 meter ini selesai kusapu, aku keluar untuk mencari pel. Mataku langsung menemukan benda itu saat aku masuk ke ruang dapur, tepatnya di dalam kamar mandi.

Saat aku tengah membersihkan pel itu dengan air yang sudah kucampur cairan pembersih lantai, tiba-tiba saja sosok Kak Sasori muncul di depan kamar mandi dan menyebut margaku.

"Ayo, kita pergi," ajaknya dengan nada cuek, dan akupun tidak bisa menolak. Bagaimanapun aku tinggal di sini karena dia.

Dengan pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh, aku ikut dengannya yang ternyata sudah mandi ( perkiraanku mengira dia tidur rupanya salah ) dan memakai pakaian casual, tentu saja aku tak lupa mencuci tanganku terlebih dahulu.

Aku dan Kak Sasori keluar dari apartemen itu tanpa menguncinya, membuatku bertanya-tanya apa seperti itu tidak berbahaya. Tepat saat kami berbelok di tikungan, seorang cleaning service berpapasan dengan aku dan Kak Sasori.

"Ah, Kakak..." cleaning service itu membungkuk. Aku jadi bingung, kenapa dia memanggil Kak Sasori dengan sebutan Kakak? Tidak mungkin, 'kan, dia adiknya! Masa' Kak Sasori tinggal di apartemen mewah sedangkan adiknya dibiarkan jadi cleaning service!

"Aoi," Kak Sasori menyebut nama cleaning service berambut biru tua pendek itu, "Tolong bersihkan gudangku, ya, ini kuncinya," diserahkannya kunci itu ke si cleaning service, aku menggigit bibir saat Kak Sasori menyebut kata gudang.

"B-baik!" si Aoi itu lalu kembali membungkuk dan segera permisi untuk membersihkan 'kamar'ku.

Kami berdua kembali berjalan, kemudian memasuki lift yang ada di koridor ini. Dalam hati, aku masih setia bertanya-tanya, aku akan dibawa ke mana lagi?

**~oOo~**

Kukerutkan kening saat mendapati Kak Sasori memparkirkan motornya di depan sebuah toko furniture besar dengan plat yang berbunyi, "Fancy Furniture". Dari luar saja sudah kelihatan, betapa bagusnya barang-barang di dalam sana.

"Cepat turun," perintahnya datar, aku pun turun dari motor miliknya dan mengekorinya masuk ke dalam. Mataku tak jemu-jemu memandangi benda-benda mewah di dalam sana. Ck ck, entah kapan aku bisa membeli barang-barang seperti ini dengan uangku sendiri.

Saat telah menjadi bagian dari dalam gedung itu, seorang bapak-bapak paruh baya menghampiri Kak Sasori, dan menyalaminya.

"Sasori-sama, lama tidak kemari?" ucapnya ramah, yang dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Kak Sasori. "Jadi, ingin beli apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Kak Sasori malah berbalik menghadapku yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku mau beli ranjang dan lemari untuk anak ini," katanya kembali menghadap bapak itu dengan jari telunjuk yang terarah ke arahku, membuatku tercekat. A-apa? Ranjang dan lemari?

"Oh, begitu, ya..." bapak-bapak itu menatapku penuh selidik, kemudian kembali bertanya pada Kak Sasori, "Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia? Orang yang spesial? Tapi kelihatannya masih muda sekali..."

"Dia hanya gelandangan yang kupungut di jalan!"

Ingin rasanya aku bunuh diri mendengar pernyataan si kakak berambut merah ini!

Namun, bapak paruh baya itu malah tertawa, "Aduh, Sasori-sama ini ada-ada saja! Nanti ada yang tersinggung, lho, Sasori-sama. Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengungkit tentang Nona Kecil ini lagi."

Sepertinya bapak itu menganggap kata-kata Kak Sasori tadi adalah gurauan, dan Kak Sasori pun tampaknya tidak ada niat untuk bilang kalau ucapan yang dilontarkannya barusan memang sungguh-sungguh. Lagipula, tidak ada urusannya dengan bapak itu, 'kan?

"Ayo, silakan ikut aku untuk melihat-lihat. Siapa tahu ada yang cocok dengan selera Nona," ucap bapak itu. Awalnya aku ragu, bagaimanapun aku merasa tidak enak pada Kak Sasori yang ternyata memang baik dengan membelikanku benda-benda yang pastinya mahal tersebut. Tapi, Kak Sasori malah menarik pergelangan tanganku dan memaksaku untuk berjalan di sampingnya mengikuti bapak itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan bocah sepertimu tidur di lantai!" ucap Kak Sasori seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Ah, aku ingat di gudang itu tidak ada kasurnya.

Bapak paruh baya yang akhirnya kuketahui bernama Yuura itu kemudian membawaku dan Kak Sasori melihat-lihat. Ada begitu banyak ragamnya jenis ranjang di sini, dari yang sangat sederhana, sampai yang kelihatan begitu rumit dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh di dipan ranjangnya. Aku sampai pusing sendiri.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Meski sudah berkali-kali melihat, aku tetap saja tidak bisa memutuskan. Duh, kenapa tidak Kak Sasori saja yang pilih, sih? Aku janji tidak akan protes, aku juga tahu diri!

"Hei, cepat! Jangan buang-buang waktu! Kau mau yang mana?" desak Kak Sasori, membuatku semakin lemas.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya pasrah, melihat tingkahku, dia pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Ya sudahlah, yang itu saja! Terus lemarinya yang warna pink itu!"

Kak Sasori menunjuk asal-asalan ke arah sebuah ranjang king size yang lengkap dengan kelambu dan tiangnya yang diukir membentuk naga, membuatku melongo. Namun 'level' ranjang itu beda sekali dengan lemari yang ia tunjuk. Lemari itu hanya sebuah lemari plastik ukuran sedang dengan gambar SpongeBob Squarepants dan Patrick Star yang warnanya dibalik. SpongeBob berwarna merah muda, sedangkan si Patrick malah berwarna kuning, benar-benar terlihat janggal.

"Hei, kalian! Tolong urus ini dan bla bla bla bla!" Pak Yuura menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya yang terdekat untuk segera mengurus ranjang dan lemari itu. Lalu, Kak Sasori ikut bersama Pak Yuura dan menyuruhku untuk duduk menunggu di kursi panjang yang disediakan.

Tak selang berapa sepuluh menit, Kak Sasori kembali datang. Aku sempat mendengar Pak Yuura berkata kalau ranjang dan kasur itu akan sampai di apartemennya hari ini juga, lalu dia berterimakasih.

Setelah beres, kukira Kak Sasori akan membawaku kembali ke apartemennya, namun ternyata tidak...

.

.

.

.

.

Mata hijauku tengah sibuk melihat rentetan baju-baju remaja yang tertata rapi di hadapanku. Aku tengah serius memperhatikan baju-baju itu dengan seksama, sesekali memperhatikan satu benda yang terpasang di setiap baju itu, ya... satu benda yang sudah pasti ada di setiap baju baru.

Label harga.

Jangan kau pikir aku serius melihat-lihat baju-baju ini adalah untuk mencari yang termanis di antara baju-baju yang manis ini. Justru aku serius mencari, yang manakah yang paling murah di antara baju-baju mahal ini?

Tentu saja, karena aku tak mau merepotkan Kak Sasori.

'Kau tidak bisa pakai bajuku. Makanya kubelikan,' itulah dalihnya saat membawaku kemari. Pemuda itu sekarang malah pergi untuk membeli bahan makanan, dan menitipkanku pada salah satu pramuniaga dengan seenak udelnya.

Dan ternyata pramuniaga itu benar-benar memperhatikan aku.

"Anu, Nona... Anda mencari baju yang seperti apa?" pramuniaga itu bicara padaku, dan aku cuma bisa diam. "Yang ini, sepertinya cocok untuk Nona," dia menunjukkan sebuah dress putih dari bahan sutra dengan kain frilly di bagian leher, ujung lengan dan bagian bawahnya. Lengkap dengan rompi pink pucat yang terbuat dari woll, sepertinya buatan tangan, pakaian yang kelihatan imut itu tampak manis dengan renda-renda dan pita-pita. Mengingatkanku pada kostum lolita, hanya saja lebih sederhana.

Tadi baju itu sudah kucek harganya, dan sukses membuat mataku berputar.

"Ambil yang itu!" tiba-tiba seseorang di belakangku bicara, "Ambil semua baju di deretan ini. Juga baju tidur BuloBerry lima pasang, terserah yang mana saja. Kau tahu ukuran anak sebesar dia, 'kan?"

"Baik, Tuan!"

'Lagi-lagi seenaknya...' batinku seraya berbalik. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kak Sasori baik sekali mau membelikan semua itu? 'Kan aku jadi geer sendiri!

"Heh, Bocah!" panggilnya, menyuruhku untuk mendekat, "Lihat, ini untukmu."

Tangannya memperlihatkan sebuah buku diary yang sampulnya bergambar ikan-ikan mas dengan warna dasar biru.

"Nanti, pakai ini untuk menulis apa yang terjadi padamu, ok?" jelasnya, aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kukira dia mau menyuruhku untuk menulis kegiatan sehari-hari seperti yang banyak dilakukan anak-anak perempuan.

"Tuan, ini notanya," pramuniaga yang tadi muncul sembari memberikan sebuah kertas, kemudian dia kembali permisi setelah membungkuk pada kami.

"Ayo, Bocah, kita bayar!" ajak Kak Sasori. Melihatnya membawa keranjang plastik merah berisi banyak makanan, aku langsung mengambil tindakan untuk membawakannya. Meskipun, aku belum bisa membalas kebaikannya itu, setidaknya aku tetap melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya walau hanya hal kecil.

**~oOo~**

'20 November, 20XX, 08.32 PM'

'Namaku Haruno Sakura, yang kalau kulihat di kamus, bahasa Inggrisnya adalah 'spring field cherryblossom', umurku tiga belas tahun, tapi tanggal 25 Desember nanti, umurku akan jadi empat belas. Aku punya banyak hobi, aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu-satu, tapi yang paling kusukai adalah menyanyi. Sayangnya aku tidak lagi bisa menyanyi... lalu...'

"Hei, apa yang kau tulis? Coba lihat!" entah sejak kapan, Kak Sasori sudah ada di belakangku dan melirik buku diary yang dibelikannya tadi siang di mall. Belum sempat aku berikan, dia sudah merebut duluan, "A-apa ini?" tanyanya bingung, menatap tidak percaya pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sudah tertorehkan tinta merah.

"...?" aku menatapnya, bertanya apa ada yang salah dengan tulisanku. Atau memang tulisanku jelek sekali sampai membuat matanya membelalak begitu?

Lalu, dia berkata setelah meletakkan buku itu dengan agak kasar,

"Dengar, ya, Haruno! Aku menyuruhmu menulis apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu hingga tersesat begini, bukannya menulis biodata macam anak SD begitu!"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk, isyarat ingin minta maaf. Benar juga. Kenapa aku malah menulis hal seperti itu? Aku yakin Kak Sasori takkan mau tahu apapun tentang aku. Dia takkan peduli. Dia takkan peduli kalau umurku tiga belas tahun, dia takkan peduli kalau aku ulang tahun pada hari Natal, dan dia juga takkan peduli kalau aku sebenarnya suka menyanyi.

Aku bukan siapa-siapanya, aku cuma gelandangan yang dipungut olehnya dengan paksaan badai salju.

H-hei! Kenapa hatiku malah ngambek begini?

"Tak apa," ucapnya setelah menghela napas, "Kalau mau tulis tentang dirimu, boleh saja, tapi jangan lupa dengan hal yang wajib kau tulis!"

Aku menengadah, dan pemuda itu kembali pergi ke dalam kamarnya yang berkesan misterius bagiku, meninggalkan aku di ruang makan ini sendirian. Kulirik meja di mana buku diary-ku tergeletak. Ada dua mangkuk kosong yang tadinya berisi mie instan.

Ah, aku baru sadar kalau semua makanan yang dibeli Kak Sasori semuanya adalah instant food seperti mie, juga makanan siap saji seperti nugget dan sosis.

Padahal, 'kan, makanan seperti itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Apa di kulkasnya tidak ada sayuran?

Baru saja aku mau berjalan menuju kulkas, Kak Sasori keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa selimut tebal dan sebuah buku. Dia berjalan menuju pintu yang akan membawanya ke balkon apartemen. Hei, di luar malam-malam begini, 'kan, dingin! Di dalam saja sudah dingin, apalagi di luar sana meskipun sudah pakai selimut tebal...!

Kubalikkan langkah kakiku. Kak Sasori sudah melewati pintu itu dan menutupnya, mungkin bermaksud agar hawa dingin di luar sana tidak ikut masuk ke dalam.

Aku memutar kenop pintu, menyebabkan bunyi khas terdengar dari sana. Kak Sasori menyadari kehadiranku, dia menatapku dengan matanya yang sendu dan tangan yang masih mencengkram buku. Tubuhnya terlilit selimut tebal berwarna coklat yang terbuat dari bulu sintetis.

"Kenapa ke mari?" tanyanya dingin, sedingin salju yang berjatuhan dari langit yang kelam, "Masuk sana! Kau bisa sakit..."

Kulirik buku yang ia pegang. Buku itu disampul kado, aku jadi tidak bisa tahu judul buku yang tidak terlalu tebal itu. Sepertinya buku bagus, karena Kak Sasori membacanya dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

Namun tak kupedulikan lagi soal buku itu. Yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah, meminta Kak Sasori untuk masuk ke dalam, seperti yang ia perintahkan padaku tadi, dengan cara yang halus tentunya.

Namun sepertinya Kak Sasori tidak bisa menyadari kalau aku memintanya untuk kembali ke dalam.

Kak Sasori tetap diam, sama diamnya dengan aku. Namun setidaknya dia tengah melakukan sesuatu, tidak seperti aku yang diam saja bagaikan orang ling lung.

Daripada membuang waktu di sini dan mengorbankan diri disengat hawa dingin, kuputuskan saja untuk bertanya sesuatu padanya.

Aku berlari masuk ke dalam, mengambil buku diary-ku beserta pulpennya, lalu kembali ke balkon. Kududukkan diriku tiga puluh meter di samping Kak Sasori.

Saat aku tengah menulis, dia melempar pandangan sebal ke arahku,

"Kau ini, aku menyuruhmu masuk!" ucapnya sedikit geram. Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Setelah selesai dengan apa yang aku tulis, kuserahkan buku diary-ku kepadanya. Kak Sasori menerimanya dengan ogah-ogahan, dan menggumam kalau aku malah menulis hal yang aneh-aneh di buku diary tersebut.

'Kenapa Kakak membelikanku semua barang-barang itu? Kakak bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku!'

Wajahnya tampak berbeda saat membaca pertanyaanku dalam diam. Tanpa ekspresi, seperti membaca sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu didapat sehari-hari. Kemudian, dia merebut pulpen dalam genggamanku dan menulis sesuatu dengan kecepatan dewa. Dilemparkannya buku dan pulpen itu ke pangkuanku, sedangkan si penulis jawaban malah pergi masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Kubaca jawaban yang sejak pagi tadi sudah kupertanyakan. Jawaban yang tertera di permukaan kertas itu, membuat mataku membelalak tidak percaya,

'Hanya ingin menghabiskan uang.'

**~end of chapter three~**

Jangan tanya soal ultah Sakura, aku tau dia ultahnya 28 Maret, tapi ultah yang di atas itu jadi bagian dari cerita :3

Chapter ini belum ada konflik sama sekali, ya? Bahkan masalahnya pun belum terungkap. Ya, fuyu gak mau buru-buru * halah *

Bales review anon dulu, yaaa... ^^

**Naru-mania**, sayang sekali tebakanmu salah xD

Iya, Gaara masih agak lama. Sabar, yaaa...

**Oline takarai**, hehe... cowok anime kalo senga emang keren, tapi kalo cowok real? Uhhh, nggak deh ^^" #digaplokcowokcowoksenga

**mikana uchiha**, waduuuh maaaf, nunggu lama banget, ya? * banget! * maaf ya, sekali lagi maaf udah buat kamu baca berulang-ulang #sujudsujud

**soybeannn**, HUAAAA? Benarkah keren? Makasiiiiih XD

Umm... hangat? Haha... aku nggak tau fic yang hangat itu kayak gimana * nyengir * maaf ya nggak bisa apdet secepatnya ==a"

**akasuna akira**, makasih udah bilang bagus xD

salam juga buatmu, muach! * hoeeeeks! *

Spesial tararengkyu buat :

**Karen Aureliana**

**Auriya Kazuya**

**Thia2rh**

**Mieko luna-chan sasori**

**D kiroYoiD**

**Naru-mania**

**Oline takarai**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**mikana uchiha**

**soybeannnn**

**akasuna akira**

makasih ya buat kalian yang udah sempetin baca FF ini :D

Sampai ketemu lagiiii XD

Gimme review? :3


	4. Peri Salju dan Pangeran Panda

Halo, semua :)

Fuyu kembali datang dengan update-an winter melody yang udah ditagih-tagih ama beberapa readers XD

Kita mulai aja, yuk!

**~oOo~**

**winter melody**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Romance / Drama

T

Main Characters :

Haruno Sakura

Akasuna no Sasori

Sabaku no Gaara

Warning : **AU, Heavy OOC, Crack, DLDR!**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 4**

**Peri Salju dan Pangeran Panda**

**~oOo~**

Ini hari kedua di mana aku ditinggal sendirian dalam flat Kak Sasori yang sunyi-senyap. Dia pergi begitu saja sembari berkata, "aku mau pulang sebentar" dan membiarkan aku di tempat yang sekarang seperti rumah hantu ini. Kubilang rumah hantu, bukan berarti flat ini tertimbun debu dan dihiasi sarang laba-laba, melainkan betapa sepinya flat mewah ini jika ditinggali sendiri.

Memang ada alat-alat elektronik yang bisa mengusir sepiku seperti televisi misalnya, tapi aku tak pernah berani menyalakan alat-alat itu tanpa izin dari sang empunya.

Selama ditinggal, aku belum sekalipun makan sampai saat ini di mana aku sedang berbaring tak berdaya di kamarku. Tubuhku jadi lesu semua gara-gara kekurangan energi. Jangan mengira aku mogok makan karena ngambek ditinggal sendiri, aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja mengambil barang-barang termasuk makanan saat sang pemilik sedang tidak ada. Bagaimanapun aku hanya menumpang di sini.

Meskipun begitu, pekerjaan-pekerjaan seperti membereskan perabot dan lain-lain tetap kukerjakan. Hitung-hitung membantu Kakak. Ah, berat badanku pasti turun lagi, mengingat aku tipe orang yang gampang kurus. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan jadi tengkorak hidup.

Aku melirik jam berbentuk beruang madu yang berdiri manis di atas lemariku. Sudah hampir jam sebelas malam dan Kak Sasori belum pulang. Mungkin dia masih ingin menetap di rumah?

Tinggal di apartemen mahal seperti ini pasti keamanannya terjamin, namun tetap saja aku merasa tidak aman jika sendiri. Aku menarik napas dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian. Lalu, kupejamkan mataku erat-erat, berharap dengan tertidur aku bisa segera melupakan ketakutan itu dan kembali melihat hari esok yang cerah.

Baru saja aku melaksanakan niatku, kudengar suara pintu terbuka dari luar. Kelopak mataku terbuka lebar, berharap itu adalah orang yang barusan sempat kupikirkan.

Kedua kakiku segera turun dari ranjang, lalu melangkah dengan ragu menuju pintu kamar.

Kubuka pintu kamarku, namun aku tak langsung menghambur ke luar. Aku mengintip terlebih dahulu dan menemukan seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu,

Ah, itu dia, pikirku.

Tapi ternyata bukan hanya Kakak saja yang masuk ke dalam, melainkan satu orang lagi. Sedikit kaget, aku tak tahu kalau Kak Sasori itu tipe orang yang mengizinkan seorang gadis masuk ke dalam flatnya. Satu pertanyaan yang menyambangi benakku...

Siapa?

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku... menginap di sini?"

Aku menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Tenang saja. Kita 'kan saudara."

Saudara Kak Sasori?

"Umm... memang, sih... tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Sasori-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kubilang 'kan, kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai kita menemukan apartemen baru untukmu."

"Umm... baiklah. Terimakasih."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi hatiku terasa lega sekali saat Kak Sasori mengatakan kalau mereka saudara. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

Kuperhatikan Kakak membantu gadis itu memasukkan koper-kopernya ke dalam dan meletakkannya di samping sofa terlebih dahulu. Lalu, aku kembali mendengar suara gadis itu bertanya,

"Anu, Sasori-kun, aku akan tidur di mana?"

Ada jeda sejenak.

"... tidur saja denganku."

Napasku tertahan kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Kak Sasori baru saja mengajak seorang gadis untuk tidur dengannya! Dapat kulihat wajah gadis itu pun tampak memanas sampai bicaranya jadi terbata,

"A-a-a-apa?"

Wajar saja. Meskipun saudara, dia tetaplah perempuan dan Kakak itu laki-laki. Satu lagi, mereka sudah besar!

"Aku cuma bercanda."

"S-Sasori-kun, bercandamu keterlaluan!"

"... maaf maaf."

Aku terpaku. Selama beberapa hari tinggal di sini, belum pernah kulihat wajah Kak Sasori yang seperti barusan. Tersenyum tipis, lalu tawa yang samar mengalun dari pita suaranya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar tawa kecil Kak Sasori, yang ternyata... enak didengar seperti sebuah a—

... apa yang kupikirkan, sih!

"Kau tidur saja bersama Haruno, kasurnya cukup besar, kok!"

Pikiran sesaatku buyar saat Kakak menyebut margaku. Apa katanya? Tidur bersamaku?

Aku jadi tak tahu harus merasa senang atau sebal. Tapi sepertinya aku seharusnya senang, karena dengan begini, aku jadi punya teman sekamar, 'kan?

Mungkin aku takkan kesepian lagi setelah ini. Itu bagus.

"Haruno, ya? ... gadis yang kamu ceritakan itu?" dia lalu bertanya tentangku, membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah Kakak bercerita tentangku pada orang-orang.

Semoga saja tidak. Meskipun yang ia ceritakan adalah hal-hal yang baik sekalipun. Jujur aku tidak terlalu senang dibicarakan.

"Boleh aku bertemu dengannya sekarang?" tanya gadis itu. Aku jadi deg-degan sendiri ingin melihat saudara perempuan Kak Sasori dari dekat.

"Baiklah."

Lalu kudengar suara langkah kaki mereka berdua yang mendekat ke arah pintu kamarku, aku menjauh beberapa langkah. Entah kenapa aku jadi tegang seperti calon menantu yang mau meminang sang anak calon mertua.

Tak berapa lama, kudengar suara gadis itu yang mengatakan bahwa pintu kamarku sedikit terbuka. Lalu, benda kayu itu didorong oleh suatu gaya dan menampakkan dua orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Haruno, kau belum tidur?" dia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat aku yang tengah berdiri kaku di dekat ranjang. Aku sendiri saja merasa kalau aku ini aneh, bagaimana dengan mereka?

Aku menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kak Sasori, dan berharap ia tahu kalau aku selalu menunggunya kembali.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada sosok gadis di samping Kakak. Dari dekat, dia jauh lebih cantik. Sangat cantik malah.

Kulitnya putih dan rambutnya panjang sepinggang. Matanya agak sendu dengan warna iris paling lembut yang pernah kulihat seumur hidup.

Dia mendekat padaku, dan membungkuk untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan tinggi tubuhku.

Kini wajahnya lebih jelas lagi. Saat membungkuk anak-anak rambutnya yang lembut menjuntai dengan gerakan yang anggun. Dia tersenyum padaku, senyumannya begitu lembut seperti senyuman seorang ibu kepada anak.

Melihat wajahnya, bagaikan melihat peri salju.

"Salam kenal, Sakura-chan."

Dia memanggil nama kecilku dengan manis sekali.

"Aku sepupu Sasori-kun. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

Dari namanya saja, aku sudah menduga kalau ia adalah gadis yang penuh kehangatan.

**~oOo~**

Kurun waktu tiga hari, aku sudah bisa akrab dengan Kak Hinata. Aku sangat menyukainya. Sifatnya keibuan sekali, dia juga jago memasak dan bernyanyi, mengingatkanku pada hobiku dulu. Dia juga sangat pemalu, setiap kami jalan-jalan berdua untuk melepas penat, Kak Hinata banyak menunduk saat berpapasan dengan pria. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahnya.

Wajah cantik begitu seharusnya tidak selalu disembunyikan, 'kan?

Aku baru tahu penyebab dia pindah ke flat Kak Sasori adalah karena apartemen yang ditinggalinya mengalami kebakaran. Keluarga Kak Hinata sebenarnya tinggal di Konoha, sebuah kota yang belum pernah kudatangi, dia pergi ke Suna dalam rangka menuntut ilmu.

Aku juga baru tahu kalau Kak Hinata ternyata tiga tahun lebih tua dari Kak Sasori. Aku jadi bingung kenapa Kak Sasori hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama saja, meskipun Hinata tidak keberatan. Memang, sama sekali tidak kelihatan secara fisik perbedaan umur di antara mereka. Keduanya tampak sebaya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku semakin menyukainya...

Kak Hinata seperti bisa mengerti apa yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukan itu, tapi kurasa dia memang memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran orang.

Seperti 'orang pintar' saja, namun itulah yang membuatnya semakin sempurna di mataku. Aku belum pernah menemukan cacat hatinya.

Dan saat ini, aku sedang jalan-jalan bertiga bersama Kak Sasori dan Kak Hinata. Beberapa orang menatapku seolah-olah aku ini adalah anak mereka berdua, hal itu membuatku sesekali tersenyum miring.

Saat kami tengah duduk-duduk di bangku taman sambil makan hot dog yang dibeli Kak Sasori, aku melihat beberapa anak sekolah yang memakai baju seragam. Sepertinya mereka sebaya denganku.

Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri. Sebenarnya aku hanya lulus SD, dan tahun ini aku seharusnya kelas dua SMP. Aku sengaja tidak meneruskan sekolah karena suatu alasan. Lagipula lingkungan di sekolah tidak begitu menyenangkan bagiku.

Tapi tetap saja, aku sering berandai-andai agar bisa bersekolah seperti anak-anak lainnya. Cita-citaku beragam sekali, namun yang terpenting adalah agar aku bisa memperbaiki hidupku ini dengan cara yang halal.

"Sakura-chan, kamu ingin sekolah, ya?"

Suara Kak Hinata mengagetkan lamunanku. Entah dia membaca pikiranku atau dia melihat aku menatap kosong anak-anak sekolah itu, aku tidak tahu.

Tapi yang jelas, pertanyaan Kak Hinata benar-benar menyatakan ungkapan hati kecilku.

Menunduk, hanya itu hal yang bisa kulakukan setelah menatap dalam wajah lembutnya.

Lalu, dia mengajukan sebuah permintaan 'ringan' pada Kak Sasori,

"Sasori-kun, Chiyo-baa, 'kan, punya sekolah... bagaimana kalau Sakura sekolah saja di sana? Dia masih butuh pendidikan."

"Ck... sekolah itu merepotkan tahu!"

"M-memang merepotkan, tapi dengan sekolah... masa depan kita takkan repot, 'kan?" Kak Hinata melirikku sejenak, "Kurasa Sakura-chan cukup pintar."

Ingin rasanya kututup telinga mendengar perdebatan mereka selama beberapa menit, namun aku menghargai Kak Hinata. Gadis itu tetap saja mengajukan permintaannya bak mendesak. Wajahnya yang sendu semakin mendukung untuk membuat Kak Sasori luluh.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Kak Sasori mengiyakan permintaan itu dan Kak Hinata tersenyum bahagia ke arahku.

Aku semakin suka padanya.

Tapi aku juga merasa tidak enak pada Kak Sasori. Senang dan enggan terasa di saat yang bersamaan. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan dengan pita suara yang terkunci. Namun yang jelas, aku sangat berterimakasih pada keduanya.

"Tapi..." kudengar suara Kak Sasori yang rendah, aku dan Kak Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Keragu-raguan tercetak jelas di wajah manis itu, "... yang seperti itu bisa diatasi."

Aku tak mengerti apa maksud Kak Sasori dan aku pun tak tahu kalau permintaan Kak Hinata akan membawa masalah lain dalam hidupku.

**~oOo~**

Normal PoV

"Apa maksudmu dengan meminta agar bocah berusia 13 tahun bisa masuk ke Suna Gakuen!"

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang sang nenek dengan tatapan tajam. Menurutnya, reaksi sang nenek saat mendengar permintaannya—permintaan Hinata—terlalu berlebihan. Boleh saja kaget, tapi tak usah menggebrak meja dan berteriak seperti itu, 'kan?

"Ini permintaan Hinata, Baba," tegas Sasori untuk kesekian kali.

"Lalu?" sahut Chiyo, sang nenek, dengan sengit.

"Baba tahu sendiri aku—"

"Ini bukan masalah siapa Hinata bagimu, Sasori!" kata Chiyo, membuat Sasori membatu, "Kau bahkan bilang anak itu belum lulus SMP, mana boleh dia melanjutkan?"

Tidak mau diam saja, Sasori kembali angkat bicara,

"Baba, Hinata itu sangat mudah menyayangi seseorang dalam hitungan hari, dan sepertinya dia menyayangi Haruno, aku tak mau membuatnya kecewa," tutur Sasori.

Chiyo terperangah. Dilihatnya sang cucu tengah membuang muka, tak ingin bertatapan langsung dengan dirinya dalam pembicaraan serius ini. Chiyo tahu, Chiyo mengerti apa maksud dari permintaan ini.

Kalau saja, kalau saja bukan Hinata yang meminta, Chiyo yakin cucunya takkan datang ke mari hanya untuk merengek agar Chiyo mengizinkan bocah yang katanya berambut aneh itu bisa menjadi salah satu siswa Suna Gakuen.

Wanita berusia senja itu menghela napas, berharap agar darah tingginya tidak kumat lagi. Sasori bersungguh-sungguh, pikirnya. Pemuda itu masih berdiri di depannya dengan kokoh.

Sebenarnya, Chiyo sangat menyayangi cucunya yang satu itu. Dia tak ingin melihat Sasori kecewa, dikecewakan atau mengecewakan. Sebisa mungkin Chiyo ingin selalu membuat Sasori merasa senang karena kehidupannya yang kurang akan cinta.

Semua yang Sasori minta, selalu ia berikan. Uang, pendidikan, bahkan kebebasan, ia beri. Berharap agar anak itu tak merasa tertekan, meskipun sampai saat ini Chiyo belum pernah melihat Sasori benar-benar bahagia, kecuali bersama satu orang...

"Baiklah."

Sasori kembali menatap neneknya,

"Akan kuberi kesempatan untuk bocah itu. Tapi, dia harus menjalani serangkaian test semacam ujian tertulis. Kalau dia berhasil dengan nilai yang baik, dia boleh menjadi murid di Suna Gakuen," tutur Chiyo, matanya menyipit, "Tapi, soal ini diambil dari tingkat 2 SMP sampai 2 SMA semester pertama."

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengerjap, tercekat,

"Katakan padanya untuk bersiap, nanti Baba akan mengabarimu,"kata Chiyo lagi. Ia bisa menangkap gerak-gerik Sasori yang kelihatan tidak yakin. Tentu saja Chiyo tahu apa yang tengah Sasori pikirkan. Apalagi kalau bukan soal test itu?

"... terimakasih, Baba," ucap Sasori perlahan, membungkuk rendah lalu berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan milik sang nenek dengan pemikiran yang kalut.

**~oOo~**

"Test? ... soal kelas 2 SMA?" Hinata mengerjap tak percaya setelah mendengar penuturan Sasori barusan. Dia menggigit bibir, Hinata tak pernah tahu kalau Chiyo akan mempersulit hal tersebut, yang ia tahu, biasanya sang nenek selalu mengabulkan permintaan Sasori. Tapi kenapa yang ini tidak?

"Tentu saja, Chiyo-baa tak mungkin memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Apalagi dia tak mengenal Haruno," kata Sasori sembari meraih remote tv di sampingnya, lalu menekan tombol power, jarinya memilih-milih acara yang tengah ditayangkan malam itu. Tidak ada yang bagus, hingga ia berhenti pada sebuah acara kuis lalu mengecilkan volumenya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Apanya?" Sasori balik bertanya.

"Sakura-chan... apa dia bisa?"

Sasori mendengus,

"Kau peduli sekali padanya."

"D-dia anak yang baik!" balas Hinata, "Aku bisa merasakan itu..."

Sasori melirik wajah Hinata yang menunduk, tertutupi oleh poninya yang rata. Kedua tangan putih itu tengah meremas rok yang dipakainya, membuat kesungguhan semakin terpancar dari dirinya yang memang memiliki sebuah kelebihan luar biasa.

"Aku yakin, Sakura-chan bisa menjadi pelindungmu, Sasori-kun," gumam Hinata. "Dia berhutang nyawa padamu..."

"Tidak mau," ucap Sasori parau, penuh tekanan, "... aku tidak mau kalau bukan kau."

**~oOo~**

Hari ini, Haruno Sakura masihlah berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Dia meminjam buku-buku lama milik Sasori yang tersusun rapi di rak buku. Rapi karena memang tak pernah disentuh, bukan karena sering dibereskan. Lihat saja debu yang bertebaran saat Sakura menarik salah satunya.

Dari kecil, Sakura senang membaca buku. Dia sering pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah atau perpustakaan umum. Gadis itu membaca beragam tipe buku, mulai dari yang ringan sampai bacaan berat yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk anak seumurannya.

Untuk Sakura, itu hal yang menyenangkan saat anak-anak yang lain bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman dan memanfaatkan waktu untuk hura-hura.

Kali ini, Sakura harus benar-benar bekerja keras. Dia tak ingin mengecewakan Hinata ataupun Sasori, akan ia buktikan kalau dirinya yang terlihat lemah ini bisa melakukan apa yang selalu dikhawatirkan oleh Hinata dan Sasori tentang dirinya. Dia harus berhasil mengerjakan test-test itu. Dia ingin sekolah!

Tanpa terasa, waktu pun berlalu dan sampailah Sakura pada hari di mana Sasori mengatakannya beberapa hari yang lalu, bahwa test-nya akan dilaksanakan hari ini di Suna Gakuen, tepatnya ruang pribadi Chiyo selaku Kepala Yayasan.

Sekarang, Sakura tengah menuju ke sana di antar oleh Sasori menggunakan motornya. Dia berpegang erat sekali pada pemuda itu karena sangat takut akibat kebiasaan Sasori mengebut tidak bisa hilang.

Sakura menutup matanya kuat-kuat, dia heran mengapa ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang sangat senang membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, yang susah 'kan mereka juga. Lalu kenapa Sasori yang termasuk anak laki-laki seakan menantang maut?

"Kita sampai!"

Suara itu membuat Sakura membuka matanya dan menemukan ia sudah berada di tempat parkir motor. Sasori turun duluan, lalu ia mengikuti. Matanya menjelajah tempat sekeliling, merasa asing dengan tempat ini.

Ini Suna Gakuen?

Sakura dapat melihat puluhan anak berseragam yang berbondong-bondong memasuki gerbang sekolah. Mereka mengobrol, tertawa, bercanda dan banyak lagi. Kelihatan menyenangkan untuk kesan pertama.

Pandangan Sakura teralih pada gedung sekolah yang menjulang kokoh, jendela-jendelanya ada banyak sekali, dan ada satu menara lengkap dengan loncengnya yang besar. Beberapa bagian tembok tampak dijalari tumbuhan merambat, sepertinya ini sekolah tua. Warna temboknya agak kusam.

"Ayo, Haruno!"

Baru saja Sasori mau mengajak Sakura untuk segera beranjak dari sana, sebuah klakson nyaring berbunyi diiringi motor yang melaju di hadapan mereka dan parkir tepat di samping motor milik Sasori.

Sakura's PoV

Hampir saja aku terkena serangan jantung. Pengendara motor itu bodoh sekali! Dia lewat tepat di depan Kakak saat ia tengah berjalan. Kalau Kak Sasori tertabrak bagaimana? Kalau nanti jadi ribut bagaimana? Apa ia sama sekali tak memikirkan hal itu?

Ah, sudahlah.

Kutatap Kak Sasori yang menatap pengendara motor tadi. Aku jadi takut, apakah Kak Sasori akan memarahi dan memukulnya? Oh, semoga saja tidak.

Kuperhatikan pengendara motor itu turun dari kendaraannya yang mahal, mengunci motornya agar aman, lalu berjalan mendekati kami berdua. Hm, mau apa dia?

Saat ia berjalan ke mari, aku baru melihat ada orang yang memiliki mata seperti panda. Ingin kukatakan hal itu sebagaimana orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak pernah melihat orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink.

Pemuda itu membungkuk rendah saat menghampiri Kak Sasori, membuatku berpikir mereka pasti saling kenal,

"Kak Sasori," katanya. "Lama tidak bertemu."

Ternyata memang saling mengenal!

"Kau tidak berubah, Gaara."

Oh, jadi nama pemuda dengan warna rambut lebih merah dari Kakak ini Gaara? pikirku. Aku memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama, kuperhatikan setiap sudut dirinya. Dia pucat sekali, itulah kesan kedua setelah mata beriris jade-nya yang dikelilingi warna hitam. Karena beberapa alasan, aku merasa dia itu sedikit seram dan beraura misterius.

Walau demikian, aku tak bisa memungkiri kalau pemuda ini memiliki raut rupawan bak pangeran-pangeran impian di negeri dongeng.

Aku bergidik saat mataku dan matanya bertemu pandang,

"Jadi ini gadis yang dikatakan Chiyo baa-sama?" tanyanya datar, masih dengan mata yang seolah menelanjangiku.

"Ya. Dia Haruno Sakura," jawab Kak Sasori dengan nada yang tak kalah datar. Uh, apakah mereka ini bermusuhan? "Haruno, ini Gaara, dia sepupuku juga dan duduk di kelas satu."

"... salam kenal," katanya padaku, aku langsung membungkuk dalam dengan kikuk, "Kau lagi-lagi tak ingin mengecewakan Hinata-nee," ucap Gaara, kembali mengacuhkan aku, "Kau tahu, Kak Sasori, dia bahkan mengecewakanmu. Kau tak harus melakukan ini."

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Jangan ikut campur urusanku," kecam Kak Sasori, wajahnya kelihatan marah dan menambah ketegangan di antara kami. Kemudian, aku mendengar ponsel di saku Kakak berteriak nyaring, dan ia segera merogoh-rogoh sakunya. "Halo, Hinata?"

Aku melihat wajah pemuda bernama Gaara itu tampak tersenyum miring saat Kak Sasori menyebut nama Kak Hinata. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Baiklah... aku segera ke sana," kudengar suara Kak Sasori yang pelan dan wajahnya yang tampak kesal entah karena apa. Lalu, pemuda itu kembali menghadap ke sepupunya yang tadi tersenyum dengan begitu mengerikan di mataku, "Gaara, bisa tolong antar Haruno ke ruangan Baba? Aku ada urusan."

E-eh!

"Baik."

Aku menatap bingung pada Kak Sasori yang kembali meraih motornya, naik ke sana dan men-starter motornya yang sudah dimodifikasi itu. Lalu, Kak Sasori mundur untuk mengeluarkan motornya dari tempat parkir tersebut.

Kudengar Kak Sasori berkata,

"Jangan buat Haruno tersesat," itulah pesannya pada si Gaara, lalu pemuda bermata panda itu berpesan balik,

"Jangan bolos terus, Kak."

Dengan tega, Kak Sasori meninggalkan aku bersama sepupu laki-lakinya ini. Aku terpaku dan aku menduga kalau Kak Sasori pergi dengan senyuman sinis terlukis di wajahnya akibat pesan si Gaara tadi.

Uh, sejak tadi aku menyebutnya dengan sebutan yang seolah-olah dia itu orang ketiga. Aku bingung mau memanggilnya apa, apa aku harus memanggilnya Kak Gaara atau Gaara saja?

"Panggil saja aku Gaara."

Mataku membulat saat mendengar ia berkata demikian. Kaget. Terkejut. H-hah? Kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Apakah...

"Ayo, ikut aku!"

Kuikuti Gaara dengan langkah ragu seolah diperhitungkan terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar, deh, orang yang ada di depanku ini. Mungkinkah dia sama dengan Kak Hinata? Ah, Gaara sepupu Kak Sasori, begitu pula Kak Hinata. Itu berarti mereka masih keluarga...

Jangan-jangan itu kemampuan turun-menurun! pikirku heboh.

Tapi, aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Kak Sasori juga bisa? Hati kecilku berharap bahwa ia tak memiliki kemampuan itu, aku tak tahu kenapa aku berharap seperti itu, yang jelas aku tidak ingin Kak Sasori mengetahui apa saja hal-hal yang ada dalam kepalaku.

Kukonsentrasikan kembali mata dan pikiranku ke sekolah ini.

Perjalanan menyusuri koridor-koridor gedung ini bersama Gaara terasa agak lama, apalagi ada anak-anak yang menatap aku dengan tatapan aneh, ada juga yang berbisik-bisik. Aku jadi merasa seperti gelandangan di antara para bangsawan.

Kuacuhkan mereka, kuyakinkan diriku kalau aku akan memakai seragam yang sama seperti yang mereka pakai. Toh aku ingin sekolah di sini tidak cuma-cuma, aku juga belajar mati-matian untuk test hari ini.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, akhirnya sampailah kami di depan sebuah pintu besar dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit di sana. Gaara menatapku, tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu, lalu ia berkata,

"Semoga berhasil."

Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengetuk pintunya,

"Masuk!"

Kakak, akan kubuktikan padamu kalau nyawaku tidak sia-sia bagimu.

Aku janji.

**~ end of chapter three ~**

Aduh, capeknya bikin fic ini dalam satu hari =="

Dan Gaara udah muncul! YAY~~~!

Sekedar info, di fict ini umur Sasori 18 tahun, Hinata 21 tahun, Gaara 16 tahun, dan Sakura di chapter lalu udah dibilang dia 13 jalan 14 tahun ( masih bocah banget ==") xD

Bales review dulu atuh~

Naru-mania, fuyu gak janji bakal ada Sasuke ^^a soalnya dari pertama kali mikirin jalan cerita pun nggak terlintas untuk ada sasuke, kalaupun ada, fuyu gak tau dia bakal dapet peran apa. Jadi maaf yaaa DX

Ainath Faldebaran, apik, ya? Hehehehe * cengengesan *... Thanks! ^_^ * hug *

mikanauchihayahoo[dot]co[dot]id, sebelumnya Fuyu minta maaf ya, soalnya nama mika di sister lover chapter 20 (21) nggak tercantum, seharusnya Fuyu ilangin tanda titiknya DX aduh, hampura! T.T

Makasih ucapan selamat tahun baru dan ultahnya, meskipun Fuyu telat bilang makasih tapi gak papa kan? Yah, meskipun udah basi banget T,T

Umur Sasori udah diungkap. Kalo akatsuki fuyu gak bisa janji, tapi mereka bakal muncul sesekali, soalnya perannya gak begitu penting * dikeroyok *

Mokochange, maaf gak bisa apdet kilat T,T

tentang bisunya Sakura, itu akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita. Jadi, tetap ikuti fic ini ya! * plak! *

akasuna akira, panggil fuyu aja deh, ganti pen name kan cuma karena bosen aja XD

Insya Allah fuyu bakal tamatin fic-fic fuyu selama fuyu masih mampu dan masih diberi kesempatan hidup :)

Tentang orang yang ditakuti sakura, ohoho... rahasia! XD

Ah, kubaca idemu aku jadi ngerasa kalau sasori tuh superhero, hehehe xDDDD * taboked * karakter dia di sini agak jahat lho * bisik bisik *

hime-chan, gaara dah muncul tuh! * nunjuk gaara * nanti akan ketahuan kenapa sakura gak bisa ngomong, dan selera sasori emang jelek banget * disatetsu * ikuti terus, ya!

Aduh, jadi kepanjangan =="

okelah, special thanks for~

**Naru-mania**

**Ainath Faldebaran**

**mikanauchihayahoo[dot]co[dot]id**

**Mieko luna-chan sasori**

**Mokochange**

**Midori Kumiko**

**Thia Shirayuki**

**akasuna akira**

**Sky pea-chan**

**Nanairo Zoacha**

**Megumi Tsunayoshi**

**Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**D kiroYoiD**

**hime-chan**

Thanks buat semua yang udah baca fict ini X)

kasih tau kalo ada typo dan maaf kalo emang ada DX

Mind to RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

**...:::* winter melody *:::...**

by

**Millidia Richelle **

a. k. a

**Fuyuzakura-hime**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Haruno Sakura**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

.

AU, OOC, Sakura's PoV, DLDR!

~oOo~

Chapter 5

~oOo~

Hari menjelang sore, matahari sudah singgah di ufuk Barat untuk bersiap menyinari belahan Bumi yang lain. Lapisan salju putih di luar sana agak berubah warna akibat tempias cahaya senja, membuatku berpikir salju itu adalah es serut dengan sirup oranye yang lezat.

Sekali lagi, aku menatap sekeliling. Semuanya sudah keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Dan aku berdiri sini sendirian, kembali memandang kosong ke luar jendela seperti anak hilang. Satu-satunya orang yang tak memakai seragam di koridor ini hanya aku. Jika memikirkan itu, rasanya aku tak seperti calon murid baru, tapi malah seperti pegawai sekolah tukang melamun yang tugasnya bersih-bersih. Kasarnya, babu.

Cukup lama aku berdiri di tempat ini, meski jam pelajaran telah usai, tapi masih banyak anak-anak yang melanglang buana, hal tersebut menjadi salah satu alasanku untuk tetap bertahan.

Kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku masih di sini?

Sebenarnya, tesku sudah usai beberapa jam yang lalu. Aneh sekali, menurutku tes itu sangat mudah, meski ada beberapa yang agak sulit. Satu mata pelajaran bisa kuselesaikan dalam waktu satu jam, paling lama satu setengah jam. Hingga pada akhirnya, semua soal-soal dari seluruh mata pelajaran langsung kuselesaikan hari ini juga. Aku bisa melihat wajah orang yang mengawasiku terheran-heran saat melihat lembaran yang sudah kukerjakan.

Apa ada yang salah? Aku takut aku gagal.

Bahkan, aku mendengar percakapan beberapa orang yang tidak terlihat oleh mataku, mungkin mereka berdebat di balik lemari besar yang ada di ruangan tesku tadi. Perkataan mereka membuatku agak pesimis.

Mereka bilang, menerimaku untuk menjalani tes ini adalah percuma. Anak seperti aku seharusnya dimasukkan ke Sekolah Luar Biasa.

Tapi, setidaknya aku mencoba, 'kan?

Dan sekarang, penyebab mengapa aku masih di sini padahal tes itu telah usai adalah... aku menunggu Kakak.

Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu jalan pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi pagi menuju kemari aku, 'kan, terus menerus menutup mata. Bisa-bisa aku tersesat jika berlagak sok tahu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, resiko pula buatku berjalan sendirian apalagi aku ini perempuan.

Di luar sana... banyak hal yang selalu membuatku ingin memiliki pelindung.

Aku menghela napas, uap-uap akibat dinginnya suhu udara terlihat jelas saat aku melakukannya. Bosan sekali rasanya menunggu seperti ini.

Kembali kulirik sisi kiri dan kananku, ternyata sepi...

Aku sendirian.

'Apa aku pulang sendiri saja, ya? Tapi... aku, 'kan, tidak tahu jalan,' batinku harap-harap cemas.

Gedung sekolah yang sudah sepi terasa mencekam buatku, rasanya seperti tengah memasuki rumah hantu dan ada makhluk-makhluk misterius yang siap untuk menerkam kapan saja.

Hatiku menimang-nimang apakah aku harus beranjak dari sini atau tidak. Jika tetap di sini, itu berarti aku akan sendirian. Jika keluar, meski sendirian setidaknya aku merasa lebih tenang karena di sana lebih terang.

Tapi jika Kak Sasori tidak datang hingga hari gelap, bagaimana?

Kuharap ia cepat datang.

Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk menunggu di luar saja, daripada aku mematung diam saja di sini. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di luar gedung sekolah?

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, kakiku telah membawaku menuju taman belakang sekolah. Sejak tadi aku asal saja mengambil jalan di sekitar gedung ini, aku yakin aku takkan tersesat jika hanya di lingkungan sekolah. Karena itulah, tanpa sengaja kutemukan tempat ini. Sebuah taman dengan air mancur di tengahnya, lalu sebatang pohon besar yang gundul dan kelihatan tua. Ada beberapa bangku dari kayu yang tertutupi salju, juga lampu-lampu bercahaya putih yang terletak di setiap pojok taman.

Tapi, yang sekarang menarik perhatianku bukanlah taman ini, melainkan seseorang yang tengah duduk di tepi air mancur dalam diam. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi kurasa aku kenal siapa itu dari rambutnya yang semerah darah.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak mengusik aktivitasnya dengan suara langkah kakiku yang menghantam jalan setapak yang nyaris tertutupi oleh butir-butir beku tersebut.

"Jangan mengendap-endap begitu," sepertinya dia menyadari kedatanganku. Dan ternyata, dia memang Gaara.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sore-sore begini? Sendirian pula.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tiba-tiba dia bertanya, membuatku kembali terheran-heran. Aku termangu, sepertinya dugaanku tidak salah.

'Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang?' aku bertanya padanya seolah-olah aku adalah manusia yang bisa bicara secara langsung. Pemuda ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran setengah mati. Dari wajahnya saja sudah kelihatan kalau si Gaara ini misterius.

"..." dia tidak menjawab, membuatku keki karenanya. Padahal aku sangat menantikan jawaban darinya, namun ia malah terdiam dengan wajah temboknya itu. Se-seram...!

Baru saja aku hendak berbalik untuk meninggalkannya sendirian, ia tiba-tiba berkata,

"Biar kuantar kau pulang."

Demi Tuhan, padahal saat ada di sana aku sedang tidak berpikir tentang Kak Sasori yang belum juga datang. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa tahu?

~oOo~

Semobil dengan Sabaku no Gaara bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa bertahan dua jam ke depan bersamanya. Bukan karena dia menyebalkan atau apa, tapi dia sangat pendiam. Sepanjang perjalanan dia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, matanya yang tajam terus berkonsentrasi memperhatikan jalan dan lampu lalu lintas. Melirikku barang sedikit saja tidak.

Kalau saja aku bisa bicara, aku pasti sudah mengajaknya mengobrol banyak hal, tak peduli ia akan menyahut atau tidak. Sebenarnya aku ini cerewet, banyak sekali hal yang selalu berseliweran dalam kepalaku, aku paling tidak bisa diam. Ada saja hal yang harus kukatakan meskipun itu adalah hal yang tidak berguna.

Tapi kalau begini caranya... aku yang tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, disatukan dengan cowok irit bicara ini, yang ada malah aku merasa seperti berada di pemakaman sunyi.

Harapan untuk segera sampai di gedung apartemen Kakak akhirnya terkabul, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Gaara yang kuucapkan dalam hati—aku yakin seratus persen dia bisa mendengarnya—aku keluar dari mobil itu dan cepat-cepat berlari agar bisa segera masuk ke flat Kakak.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Kak Sasori tidak ada di flatnya? Kenapa dia tidak menjemputku? Apa sibuk? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus membanjiriku, membuatku tidak sabar untuk segera sampai.

Padahal, banyak sekali yang ingin kuutarakan padanya meski tidak bisa. Aku ingin memberikan senyumku yang paling manis padanya, memberitahu kalau aku bisa menjalani tes itu dengan baik, aku percaya dia bisa mengerti, apalagi Kak Hinata.

Dengan riang, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lift. Aku bersyukur aku tipe anak yang selalu penasaran. Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan lift, hingga akhirnya beberapa waktu lalu aku diam-diam memperhatikan orang-orang menaiki lift—aku juga ikut masuk ke dalamnya—sampai akhirnya aku mengerti dan bisa menggunakannya sendiri.

Saat aku telah tiba di lantai tempat flat mewah Kakak berada, aku langsung keluar dari lift dengan suasana hati penuh optimisme. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi mereka saat melihatku kembali? Pikirku. Yah, itu juga kalau memang ada orang di sana.

Ketika aku hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari pintu flat Kakak berada, aku langsung mempercepat langkahku. Kebingungan langsung melandaku saat pintu yang kuputar kenopnya ternyata tidak terkunci. Kenapa?

Apa Kakak ada di dalam? Lalu kenapa dia tidak menjemputku?

Dengan hati-hati, aku segera masuk ke dalam sana. Kulihat sekeliling, kosong, yang terlihat hanyalah perabotan tak bernyawa.

Mengetahui keadaan yang sunyi senyap begini, aku yakin Kakak ada di kamarnya. Maka, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamar Kakak setelah menutup pintu depan.

Tok tok tok...

Aku mengetuk pintu bercat putih tersebut, tapi tak ada respon apapun yang kudapatkan. Kuhela napas, berpikir panjang apakah aku harus mengeceknya ke dalam atau tidak. Hanya saja, aku teringat pesan Kakak untuk menjauh dari kamarnya.

Jadilah aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri. Kebingungan atas dua pilihan yang ada di tanganku. Masuk dan mengeceknya, atau menurut pada pesan si empunya dan takkan pernah tahu sampai batang hidung Kakak terlihat. Satu sisi dari diriku mendesak untuk membuka pintu itu, namun yang satunya lagi membisiki hatiku agar tetap patuh pada aturan.

... mengintip sedikit saja tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

Kubuka pintu itu, lalu kulongokkan kepalaku ke dalam. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kamar Kak Sasori.

Berantakan, tidak aneh mengingat ia anak laki-laki. Kamarnya gelap, sepertinya jendela sengaja ditutup. Perasaanku saja, atau memang kamar ini terasa pengap?

Tak ada yang kelihatan mencurigakan, lalu kenapa Kakak melarangku untuk masuk?

Setelah rasa penasaranku berkurang dan aku tahu kalau kamar itu kosong, aku segera menutup pintunya kembali.

Ah, Kak Hinata...

Apakah dia ada di kamar?

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung angkat kaki untuk melihat apakah sosok lembut itu ada di sana. Semoga saja dia ada, jika tidak, itu berarti aku sendirian lagi.

Betapa kecewanya aku saat melihat tak ada sesosok manusiapun di kamarku. Bukan hanya itu, tercengang rasanya saat kusadari barang-barang milik Kak Hinata juga tidak ada. Ada apa ini? Ke mana dia?

Tanpa dinyana, mataku serasa berair dan tenggorokanku tercekat.

Padahal, baru saja aku mempunyai sosok yang bagaikan ibu kedua bagiku. Begitu baik dan lembut, wanita yang menyenangkan dengan senyumannya yang membuatku merasa hangat.

Kenapa pergi begitu cepat?

Kuseret kakiku yang terasa lunglai menuju kasur, rasanya kebahagiaanku yang semula membuncah di dalam dada menguap seketika. Di hari yang membahagiakan bagiku, kenapa semua orang bagai lenyap ditelan Bumi?

Sebuah amplop manis bermotif kotak-kotak dengan warna ungu muda tergeletak pasrah di atas kasurku, menyita seluruh perhatianku. Dengan ragu, tanganku yang mungil meraihnya, lalu membukanya dengan was-was. Di dalamnya, sepucuk surat tampak menunggu untuk kubaca.

Kuraih kertas itu dan mulai membacanya,

_Sakura-chan,_

_Maaf, ya, aku pergi tiba-tiba. Baru saja teman kuliahku, Naruto, menelepon. Katanya, dia sudah menemukan apartemen yang bagus untukku, karena itu aku langsung pindah._

_Sekali lagi, maaf. Jangan khawatir, aku kan datang untuk mengunjungimu sesekali._

_Senang bisa sekamar denganmu, Oiya, jangan lupa berkunjung ke apartemenku, minta saja Sasori-kun untuk mengantarmu ^^_

_Sampai jumpa!_

Kubanting tubuhku yang letih ke ranjang yang empuk, mencoba agar lilitan rasa lelah yang serasa mencekik segera melayang pergi. Kupejamkan mataku, membuat penglihatanku gelap seketika untuk sementara.

Lalu, baru kuteringat kalau sore ini tubuhku sama sekali belum tersentuh sabun. Keningku mengernyit, kemudian dengan ogah-ogahan, aku bangkit dan meraih handuk berwarna kuning yang menggantung di belakang pintu. Setelah itu, aku langsung memasuki kamar mandi yang sudah menanti untuk kusambangi.

Semoga berendam dalam air panas mampu menenangkan pikiranku yang kini kalut.

~oOo~

Malam hari yang beku di musim dingin.

Semakin detik melaju, semakin dingin suhu yang membebani kulit, membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghangatkan diri.

Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh aku keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Saat kubuka lemari pendingin itu, aku langsung bergidik akibat hawa dingin yang menguar. Setelah mengambil satu cup mie instan, kututup kulkas itu dengan tergesa seperti orang ketakutan karena melihat mayat.

Dalam keadaan mata yang sudah sayu, aku melangkah mendekati termos yang ada di dekat rak piring. Kubuka cup mie itu, lalu membuka bumbu-bumbu yang tersedia.

Setelah beres, kuseduh mie itu dengan air panas, asap yang mengepul muncul karenanya. Aroma saat bumbu mie itu terlarut dengan air panas membuat mataku menjadi lebih segar. Tidak sabar rasanya untuk segera menyantap mie cup yang kelihatan menggoda tersebut.

Setelah membuang plastik-plastik yang tadinya berisi bumbu dan sayuran kering ke tempat sampah, aku membawa mie instan itu ke meja. Aku duduk di depannya, menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Dalam cara pembuatannya tertera kalau kau harus menunggunya selama lima menit agar mie kering itu menjadi kenyal.

Dalam hati, aku sudah menjelma menjadi stopwatch. Tanpa henti aku terus berhitung, mewanti-wanti kapan aku bisa memakan mie instan yang hangat dan menggiurkan di depanku. Kalau saja aku tidak sadar, pasti air liurku sudah meluber ke mana-mana.

Seperti ada suara jam weker berdering dalam dadaku, aku langsung meraih sumpit yang sejak awal sudah kuletakkan di samping cup mie. Sudah lima menit! Dalam hati kuberseru.

Saat kubuka tutup cup mie itu, asap yang mengepul itu kembali terlihat dan di bagian dalam tutup cup terlihat embun-embun akibat penguapan. Mataku yang hijau berkilat-kilat bagai rentenir yang melihat uang bergepok-gepok.

Baru saja tanganku hendak mengincar mie itu, sebuah bunyi ribut dari arah pintu depan mengejutkanku.

...

...

... Sakura, kau bodoh! Aku lupa mengunci pintu!

Panik mulai menyelubungi hatiku, aku celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu untuk melindungi diri. Aku takut itu penjahat, meski aku tak yakin apa di apartemen semewah ini seorang kriminal bisa seenaknya keluar masuk, mengingat keamanan di sini ketat sekali.

Sebuah benda dari kayu yang berbentuk panjang tertangkap mataku. Sebuah tongkat kasti!

Tak ambil pusing mengapa bisa ada benda seperti itu bersembunyi di tengah-tengah kulkas dan rak piring, aku segera meraihnya. Lalu, kupasang battle stance seperti yang pernah kulihat di sebuah game horor ternama. Dengan langkah hati-hati, aku segera berjalan menuju ruang depan.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba suara itu kembali terdengar, seperti suara sesuatu yang terjatuh, lalu aku juga mendengar suara erangan dan tawa yang ganjil. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku bergidik, keringat dingin menetes di dahiku padahal suhu sangatlah dingin. Ketakutan membuatku berpikir kalau itu adalah makhluk mengerikan yang datang untuk memakanku.

Sebenarnya apa dan siapa itu?

Deg deg... deg deg...

Jantungku berpacu dengan ritme tak beraturan. Tuhan, aku takut... Kakak...

Sebelum benar-benar melihat sebenarnya makhluk apakah itu, aku mengendap-endap di tembok yang membatasi tempatku berdiri sekarang dengan ruang depan. Seperti di film-film.

Aku menarik napas, mengumpulkan keberanian dan nyaliku yang hanyalah nyali kerupuk. Dengan sigap, aku langsung menghentakkan kaki untuk menghadapi makhluk itu dengan sebatang tongkat kasti.

Kalau aku bisa menjerit, mungkin sekarang aku sudah menjerit.

Karena yang kutemukan bukanlah maling, monster, ataupun zombie yang akan memakanku. Melainkan Kak Sasori yang terkapar mengenaskan dengan posisi tengkurap.

Tongkat kasti yang awalnya berguna untuk melindungi diri langsung kujatuhkan dengan sengaja.

Kali ini, jantungku berdebar lebih parah ketimbang barusan. Mataku yang bulat melebar, dan aku langsung berlari menghampiri sosok Kakak di sana. Aku berlutut, mencoba membangunkannya. Kuguncang tubuhnya sekuat tenaga, tapi ia tidak bergeming.

Dia masih bernapas, aku tahu itu. Maka, dengan susah payah kubalikkan tubuhnya. Namun, aku mencium bau aneh yang menguar dari Kakak.

... bau alkohol.

'Kak Sasori mabuk?' batinku.

Lalu, aku mendengar Kakak menggumamkan sesuatu,

"... ta, aku... uuh..."

Aku tidak mengerti.

Kucoba mengangkat tubuhnya, namun tubuhku yang kecil ini tidak mampu. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, kuseret tubuh Kakak seperti tengah menyeret bangkai. Sepertinya Kakak tidak menyadarinya. Kalau dia tahu, dia pasti marah sekali.

Tapi aku tak peduli, yang penting sekarang adalah membawa Kakak ke kamar dan membaringkannya segera.

.

.

.

Mie instanku sudah dingin, dan aku masih ada di sini, di tepi ranjang ukuran king size, menunggui Kakak yang tengah tertidur dengan napasnya yang naik turun. Kugigit bibirku. Entah mengapa, rasa kantuk yang semula menyerangkan tidak lagi datang.

Aku bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya Kakak habis dari mana dan melakukan apa? Kenapa bisa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini? Larut malam pula.

Padahal kemarin-kemarin dan tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu, aku pun khawatir melihat keadaannya yang sejak tadi seperti antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Dia tidur, namun tetap saja menggumamkan hal-hal yang tak bisa kupahami.

Kakak...

Aku bertumpu pada kedua lututku, membuat sosok Kak Sasori semakin jelas terlihat.

Kutatap wajahnya itu. Mataku yang sayu memandanginya dalam-dalam, aku baru sadar kalau wajah Kak Sasori manis sekali. Melihatnya seperti melihat manisan apel merah. Aku... jadi ingin menjilatnya.

Entah kerasukan apa, tanganku merangkak menuju wajahnya yang memiliki warna kulit khas orang Suna. Lembut sekali, seperti pahatan yang dibuat semulus mungkin oleh si Pencipta. Jari-jariku mengusapnya. Keningnya, pipinya, kelopak matanya, sudut bibirnya. Aku terhenyak.

Saat aku tengah memainkan rambutnya yang merah bata itu, tanpa kusadari matanya terbuka. Dia mengerjap, menatapku samar. Tiba-tiba, kurasakan tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku terkejut, menyesali diri mengapa aku melakukan hal seperti ini.

Sempurna, setelah ini Kakak pasti akan mendepakku keluar karena telah berbuat lancang.

Aku membatu, ingin kulepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya, namun pergelangan tanganku bagai dirantai besi. Kakak menatapku dengan ekspresi datar, matanya yang sayu tak lepas dari wajahku.

... dia tersenyum tipis.

Dia menarikku, mengisyaratkan agar aku mendekat padanya. Aku hanya bisa patuh, kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya akibat ajakan itu. Tangannya yang ramping meraih bahuku, lalu merayap menuju leher kemudian tengkukku. Aku gemetaran saat tangannya yang panas bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Seperti ada aliran listrik. Tidak bisa, rasanya aku tak bisa menahan diri.

Kakak menggeser posisinya, lebih ke samping hingga ada tempat untukku berada di sampingnya.

Sekarang, akulah yang merasa antara sadar dengan tidak sadar. Tanpa terasa ternyata aku sudah ada di atas ranjang Kakak, berlutut di dekat tubuhnya yang terbaring.

Rasanya, berbeda sekali... ini tidak seperti Kakak yang biasanya... ada yang aneh.

Tangannya yang mengusap tengkukku tiba-tiba memintaku untuk merunduk, lebih mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Kuturuti pintanya, hingga wajahku hanya beberapa centimeter saja dari wajahnya yang manis itu. Tubuhku memanas.

Kakak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Apa? Apa yang ingin Kakak katakan padaku?

"Hh..." baru itu saja yang bisa ditangkap telingaku, "H-Hi... nata..."

...

... Hinata?

Saat kudengar nama itu yang disebut, ada sesuatu yang terasa mencekal hatiku, sedih, bingung, kecewa. Aku tak tahu apa, rasanya tak ada satupun kata yang bisa menggambarkannya dengan sempurna, tapi rasanya seperti disayat sembilu. Sakit... sakit sekali. Bagai luka yang digarami.

Wajahku menjauh dari wajahnya, menatapnya kosong. Hampa.

Mata Kakak yang beriris coklat kemerahan itu lalu kembali menutup, senyum yang tadi mengembang pudar sudah. Sekarang yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah hembusan napasnya yang tenang dan hangat. Cengkraman tangannya sudah terlepas, membuatku mendapatkan kembali kendali atas tanganku.

Kenapa... kenapa nama itu yang disebut? Kenapa Kak Hinata?

... kenapa bukan aku?

Aku kembali ke kamarku dengan hati pilu. Tenggelam wajahku di bantal yang bersarung kelabu. Dengan sendirinya, air mata membanjiri pipi, menganak-sungai seiring dengan turunnya salju dari bentangan permadani hitam sang langit.

Dalam hati, aku bertanya-tanya... perasaan apa ini?

~oOo~

Hari telah pagi, aku sudah bangun sejak pukul lima untuk beres-beres flat yang sebenarnya memang sudah rapi ini. Setelah merasa semua yang kulakukan sudah cukup untuk membuat tempat ini kelihatan berkilau, aku melesat menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk membuat sarapan.

'Buat nasi goreng saja, deh,' batinku pasrah, habisnya bahan-bahan di kulkas memang hanya seadanya saja, terbatas. Untungnya saat kuperhatikan, Kakak bukan tipe orang yang rewel soal makanan.

Lain kali aku akan buat yang lebih enak jika bahannya memadai.

Ketika aku tengah berkonsentrasi memotong daun bawang, suara pintu yang terbuka sedikit mengusikku, namun aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku. Tak lama setelah suara pintu terbuka itu ditutup kembali, seseorang datang ke dapur.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakak?

Aku berbalik, tersenyum lebar padanya sebagai ucapan selamat pagi. Wajahnya yang selalu kelihatan bosan terus mengernyit, matanya menyipit memandangku. Lalu, ia duduk di bangku makan yang ia tarik dengan agak kasar.

"Semalam, kau yang memindahkanku ke kamar?" tanyanya, kulihat dia kini tengah mengusap pelipisnya. Mungkin sakit kepala karena terlalu banyak minum alkohol.

Kuiyakan pertanyaannya dengan anggukan kecil. Kakak pasti marah. Dia sudah bilang kalau aku tidak boleh mendekati kamarnya, apalagi masuk. Dan semalam, aku sudah melanggar ketentuan itu.

'Aku hanya ingin membantu,' batinku, berharap agar Kakak bisa mendengarnya.

Kak Sasori menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghelanya berat. Dia kelihatan seperti orang yang kacau.

Aku jadi ingin tahu apakah Kakak ingat dengan kejadian semalam? Sungguh, aku harap dia tidak ingat dan jangan pernah ingat.

Saat aku sedang mengambil beberapa butir telur dari kulkas, terdengar dering nyaring ponsel milik Kakak. Kuperhatikan ia tampak mencari dari mana asal bunyi itu, namun ternyata asalnya dari saku celana yang ia kenakan sendiri. Wajahnya kelihatan enggan saat melihat layar ponsel tersebut.

"Halo?" caranya bicara kedengaran tidak ikhlas. "... yah, itu bagus. Baiklah, akan kuberitahu."

Setelah Kakak memutuskan sambungannya dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dengan agak kasar, dia memanggil margaku, lalu berkata,

"Kau diterima," katanya, aku mengangkat alis karena tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia katakan, "Kau diterima di Suna Gakuen."

Seketika, senyumku pun mengembang di wajahku yang cerah bak mentari pagi.

Sudah kubuktikan, aku bisa, aku berhasil. Dan aku bersumpah, aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini!

~oOo~

Aku mematut diri di depan cermin, menatap diriku yang sekarang. Di sana, tampak bayangan diriku. Seorang gadis dengan kemeja kuning lembut berlengan panjang yang dilapis blazer berwarna coklat gelap. Dasi berwarna coklat keemasan, juga rok kotak-kotak coklat gelap-coklat keemasan selutut.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku kembali sekolah! Yaaay!

Aku pun melompat-lompat kegirangan saking senangnya, tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba. Kak Hinata pasti sangat bangga padaku, andai saja sekarang dia ada di sini, aku ingin ia melihatku memakai seragam ini.

"Hey, kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu yang ternyata Kak Sasori. Ya ampun, aku kepergok sedang bertingkah konyol! Pasti dia berpikir memang sebuah kesalahan menerimaku sebagai murid di Suna Gakuen. "Cepat, kau mau kita terlambat?" tanyanya lagi, aku pun langsung mengambil tas gendongku yang didapat satu set dengan baju seragam. Tasnya ringan, karena hanya terisi buku-buku tulis saja. Nanti aku akan mengambil buku pelajaranku di perpustakaan.

Ah, kalau mengingat hal ini, aku merasa jadi benalu bagi Kakak. Dia sudah banyak berbuat baik padaku, entah bagaimana aku membalasnya nanti.

"Sudah belum?" tanya Kak Sasori yang sepertinya sudah mulai jengkel, melihat emosinya yang mulai kumat, aku pun cepat-cepat dan segera mengajaknya untuk berangkat dengan menyeret tangannya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kakak tidak mengebut, dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Aku jadi bisa melihat jalan yang harus kulalui untuk bisa sampai ke sekolah, aku akan mengingatnya agar nanti aku bisa berangkat dan pulang sendiri. Jadi, Kakak tak perlu repot-repot mengantar lagi.

Kami sampai saat suasana sekolah sudah cukup ramai. Saat aku turun dari motor Kakak, dia berkata kalau dia akan menjemputku, dia juga meminta maaf karena kemarin tidak menjemput. Hanya saja, caranya meminta maaf tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang menyesal, aku hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya.

Setelah itu, Kakak keluar dari kawasan sekolah, meninggalkan aku sendiri. Dengan semangat menggebu, aku segera berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Sekarang aku harus mencari perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku-bukuku yang berharga. Oh ya, kata Kak Sasori aku dimasukkan ke kelas 1B. Kuharap aku bisa langsung menemukan tempat-tempat itu dari denah yang kupegang. Gedung sekolah ini besar sekali, jadi untuk antisipasi aku diberi denah agar tidak tersesat jika berjalan sendirian.

Kulihat beberapa orang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin karena aku baru di sini, ditambah lagi warna rambutku yang aneh ini memang sangat mencolok. Satu hal lagi, tubuhku sepertinya yang paling kecil di sini. Ah, aku jadi merasa seperti semut...

Awalnya, aku tidak peduli dengan mereka yang memandangiku demikian. Anggap saja angin lalu, toh takkan ada gunanya buatku jika aku menanggapi, hanya buang-buang napas saja. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku semakin risih saat anak-anak itu melihatku sambil berkasak-kusuk,

"Eh, lihat anak itu!"

"Kudengar dia masuk ke mari hanya karena permintaan cucu Kepala Yayasan. Curang, ya?"

"Katanya dia belum punya ijazah SMP, lho."

"Dari gosip yang kudengar dia masih tiga belas tahun..."

A-apa? Hanya karena permintaan cucu Kepala Yayasan? Hey, aku masuk ke sini pun melalui test! Aku tidak sembarangan dan aku tidak serendah yang kalian pikirkan! Memang aku belum lulus SMP dan aku seharusnya masih kelas dua. Tapi, 'kan...

Tanganku mengepal kuat mendengar semua omongan buruk mereka tentangku. Mulai dari yang benar kenyataannya, sampai yang sama sekali tidak mungkin, tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku tak punya kata-kata untuk menanggapinya dalam hati. Kenapa? Padahal baru saja aku merasa senang karena bisa kembali bersekolah!

Rasanya kebahagiaan tak pernah berpihak padaku.

"Anak seperti itu, 'kan, harusnya masuk SLB!"

... rasanya aku ingin menangis saja.

Tapi, aku tidak boleh lemah. Ini hari pertamaku, harus kuhadapi dengan sukacita dan penuh lapang dada. Masa' baru segini saja aku sudah menyerah? Mana semangatmu, Haruno Sakura? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji? Buatlah kesan yang indah di hari pertamamu ini!

Terus saja kusemangati diriku sendiri. Kusumpal telingaku dari perkataan-perkataan buruk murid-murid yang membayangi setiap langkah yang kuambil. Aku tidak peduli kata orang-orang, aku harus kuat. Tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku! Akan kuubah pandangan mereka semua tentangku.

Aku yakin ini hanyalah proses, mungkin keberadaanku memang belum bisa diterima saat ini. Suatu saat, aku yakin... mereka semua akan mengakuiku!

Karena hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Kakak.

**~ end of chapter five ~**

Mau tanya, sebenernya Fuyu lebih bagusan pake third PoV atau first PoV? Mohon dijawab, yaaa ^^

Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, terutama di bagian akhir-akhir, gak di-edit, sih... maaf juga kalo ada typo =,=v

Karena gak ada hal yang pengen Fuyu sampaikan, kita langsung bales review anon aja, deh...

**akasuna akira**, sakura kan emang anak rajin * elus Sakura # digigit * tuh, saku dah pake seragam, kebayang gak seragamnya? Haha, soalnya fuyu sendiri gak kebayang # plak!

Waduh, dua chapter dua chapter? Bikin satu chapter aja udah susah payaaaaah DX tapi kalo emang lagi mood kuusahain deh... ^^

**mikanauchihaYahoo[dot]co[dot]id**, hubungan sasori ama hinata akan terjawab seiring waktu. Jadi, tetap ikuti fict ini, ya xD

doain semoga fic ini jadi makin seru X3

.

Special thanks for :

**Midori Kumiko**

**Ichikawa Hikaru**

**D kiroYoiD**

**blue sakuchan**

**akasuna akira**

**Nerine 'Jie**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**mikanauchihaYahoo[dot]co[dot]id**

sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^

RnR please?


	6. Boneka'

**...:::* winter melody *:::...**

by

**Fuyuzakura-hime**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Haruno Sakura**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

.

AU, OOC, Sakura's PoV, Third PoV, DLDR!

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 6**

**'Boneka'**

**~oOo~**

Menurutku, hidup tidaklah adil.

Terkadang, aku seringkali mengutuki Tuhan. Mengecam-Nya karena semua permainan hidup yang ia rancang sejak nyawa ditiupkan pada calon 'boneka-boneka'-Nya. Kupikir, betapa kejamnya Dia, yang membeda-bedakan tanpa pandang bulu. Karena dari apa yang tertangkap oleh kedua mataku, Dia menciptakan boneka-boneka pemain panggung dunia secara pilih kasih.

Saat kutatap orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingku, rasa iri pasti timbul seketika. Lihatlah, betapa beruntungnya ia diciptakan sebagai boneka yang sempurna dengan alur permainan yang indah, tanpa liku dan haru biru sepertiku.

Aku juga ingin hidup bahagia.

Tapi, aku selalu tersadar pula, kalau di balik setiap kesempurnaan sebuah boneka—seorang anak manusia, tak mungkin tak ada setitik cacat yang ia punya.

Dan dari penderitaan yang selama ini kudera, kuyakini bahwa masih banyak boneka-boneka yang digerak-paksa oleh alur permainan kejam di bawah kendali Tuhan.

Selalu kucoba untuk melihat ke bawah, percaya kalau bukan aku makhluk termalang di muka bumi.

Keyakinan itulah membuatku sampai saat ini masih mampu bertahan.

Meskipun berkali-kali dicela, walau tatapan menghina selalu kuterima tanpa jera, selama kedua kaki ini masih mampu berdiri aku takkan pernah angkat tangan. Tekadku sudah bulat untuk membuktikan bahwa nyawa yang hampir terlepas dari raga ini tidaklah sia-sia.

Namun, aku juga manusia biasa yang memiliki hati. Aku bisa tersenyum, marah, dan aku juga bisa menangis...

Air mataku tumpah saat kurasa hatiku telah dipenuhi hujaman-hujaman senjata yang lebih tajam dari ratusan pedang; kata-kata yang menyakitkan.

Ada kalanya hati akan merasa lelah. Bagiku, cara untuk melepas keletihan itu adalah dengan menumpahkan semuanya, menumpahkannya dalam wujud bulir-bulir bening yang selama ini terbendung di pelupuk mata.

Tentunya, aku tak ingin memperlihatkan sisi rapuh itu pada siapapun sekarang ini. Aku adalah Haruno Sakura yang tegar.

Aku tahu orang yang tegar bukan berarti orang yang tak pernah menangis. Bukannya jarang aku menangis dalam duniaku sendiri, sering hal itu kulakukan untuk sedikit meringankan beban. Seperti sekarang...

Dalam diam aku tergugu tanpa suara, membiarkan lelehan air mataku membanjiri bantal.

... tanpa ada yang tahu kesedihanku. Hanya aku.

Entah mengapa, bukannya merasa lega... bahu ini malah terasa semakin tertimpa. Memang, masalah yang kini kuhadapi bukanlah masalah kecil. Mungkin terdengar sepele jika kuutarakan pada orang lain, itupun jika aku bisa. Namun, saat masalah sepele itu hanya dihadapi seorang diri, maka masalah semacam ini bisa menjadi racun yang memperlemah hati.

Ah, andaikan aku punya teman untuk berbagi kesedihan, kebahagiaan...

Berandai-andai memang kebiasaanku yang sudah mendarah-daging. Kusadari kalau aku terlalu dalam bermimpi, aku takkan bisa terbangun, namun tetap saja sulit rasanya menghilangkan perasaan seperti itu. Tetap saja sukar terasa saat kuberusaha untuk menghapus mimpi-mimpi yang terlalu jauh untuk digapai.

Akankah suatu hari kutemukan orang yang akan membangunkanku dari mimpi-mimpiku dan membuat semua mimpi indah itu menjadi nyata?

Atau hanya mimpi buruk yang akan kuraih?

Kini, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah memasuki dunia khayalku yang semu, mencoba berpaling sejenak dari dunia nyata, melupakan semua masalah yang menimpa ataupun ketakutan yang tertanam di jiwa, berpijak ke tanah ciptaanku sendiri. Tempat di mana aku bisa bernyanyi, berlarian sesuka hati, ataupun menari di atas awan. Tempat yang memungkinkan semua hal bisa terjadi.

Dunia mimpi.

**~winter melody~**

"Sasori, ke mana saja kau, hah?"

Itulah ucapan selamat datang yang diterima oleh Sasori dari ayahnya saat ia tiba di rumah.

Pemuda berambut merah itu melengos, melirik sambil lalu sosok paruh baya yang duduk di sofa tersebut sembari mencengkram lembaran koran hari ini. Tanpa peduli, ia terus melangkah menuju tangga berlapis karpet merah yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Malas meladeni sang ayah, segera ia menapaki setiap anak tangga hingga tiba di lantai dua.

Dia masih dapat mendengar omelan ayahnya di bawah sana. Tidak mau memusingkan orang seperti itu, Sasori memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju sebuah pintu di ujung kanan.

Begitu tiba, ia membuka pintu berwarna putih tersebut dan menatap ruangan luas yang entah sudah berapa lama ia tinggalkan. Masih sama seperti saat Sasori memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen, tidak ada yang berubah. Ah, kecuali baunya! Dia menghela napas, aroma mawar yang samar tercium dari dalam sana. Sepertinya mereka memakai parfum ruangan baru. Jujur saja Sasori kurang suka.

Ia masuk ke dalam dan langsung melemparkan tubuh ke atas ranjang empuk terbalut rapi bed cover berwarna merah lembut. Posisi tubuhnya dimiringkan, hingga ia bisa mencium bau harum yang menguar dari bed cover, membuat matanya terasa lebih berat.

Namun, sebelum matanya sempat terpejam, ia terusik gara-gara ponsel di saku celananya berdering. Enggan melihat siapa yang menelepon, langsung saja dijawabnya,

"Halo?" ucap Sasori ogah-ogahan.

"_Halo... Sasori-kun,"_ jawab suara lembut di seberang sana.

Ah, Hinata, ya...

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasori tanpa basa-basi.

"_Anu... aku menelepon ke flatmu, tak ada yang mengangkat. Jadi, aku mau memastikan saja kalau..."_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah memperhatikanku," potong Sasori, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan secercah rasa senang di hatinya.

"_Kau ini bicara apa... kita, kan, saudara!"_ kata Hinata tulus, dia pasti sedang tersenyum sekarang._ "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?"_

Sasori melirik jam dinding sekilas,

"Sejauh ini belum ada masalah kukira. Mungkin dia sedang tidur."

"_Mungkin? Memangnya kau sedang di mana?"_

"Di rumah," jawab Sasori enteng. Reaksi Hinata benar-benar seperti seorang ibu yang memantau anaknya dari jauh. Diam-diam hal ini membuat Sasori merasa geli.

"_R-rumah? ... kau pulang?"_ tanyanya, pasti kaget. Tapi dua detik kemudian gadisi itu kembali bicara, _"Syukurlah kau mau pulang meski hanya sesekali. __T-tapi... kau meninggalkan Sakura-chan sendirian?"_

"Aku ini kejam, Hinata..." ujar Sasori parau, "Aku sering meninggalkannya sendiri di flat, dia bisa jaga diri. Kurasa kau benar, dia gadis pintar."

"_... baguslah kalau begitu,"_ gumam Hinata lega, _"Lain kali aku pasti berkunjung ke flatmu."_

"Ya. Sering-sering saja."

"_Kalau ada waktu luang... aku pasti ke sana untuk menengokmu dan Sakura-chan..."_

"Semoga kuliahmu lancar."

"_Terimakasih,"_ ucap Hinata lembut, _"Sasori-kun, jangan terlambat makan, ya. Kau juga harus ke sekolah, sudah berapa lama... kau tidak ke sekolah?"_

"Kau benar-benar seperti Ibu," dumal Sasori. Dia paling tidak senang jika arah pembicaraan sudah menjurus ke tema yang membahas tentang sekolah. Ujung-ujungnya pasti perintah untuk jangan bolos.

"_I-itu karena aku menyayangimu..."_

Pemuda itu membatu,

"_... kau sudah seperti adikku."_

Ia termangu. Ah, seharusnya ia sadar akan hal itu... bukankah sudah sejak dulu ia menyadarinya? Semestinya tak perlu lagi ia terperangah saat rangkaian kata yang tak jauh berbeda namun bermakna sama kembali terlontar untuk yang keberapa kalinya dari lisan Hinata.

"Baik-baik, Kak Hinata," ejek Sasori, mencoba tersenyum. "Sudah malam, harusnya kau tidur."

"_Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu..."_ jawab Hinata dihiasi tawa kecil yang amat sangat samar, hampir tak terdengar. _"Selamat tidur,"_ ucapnya sebelum mengakhiri percakapan itu.

"... selamat tidur."

Klik.

Diletakannya ponsel tersebut secara asal. Sasori menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan, membuat perasaan lega menyelubungi dadanya yang terasa sempit. Bayang-bayang seseorang masih menjejaki benaknya, membuat seluruh pikiran terfokus pada satu sosok yang telah lama ingin didekapnya lagi dan lagi, kemudian... muncul sosok lain yang mengingatkannya pada sosok yang dirindu.

"Hinata..."

.

.

.

Setelah absen selama kurang lebih sebulan dari sekolahnya, hari ini Sasori kembali ke tempat menimba ilmu yang dipenuhi oleh kalangan kawula muda itu.

Bukan hal aneh ketika Sasori tiba di sana, banyak pandangan mata yang tertuju kepadanya diikuti dengan kasak-kusuk tidak jelas para murid, membicarakan hal-hal tentang Sasori yang kebenarannya masih harus dipertanyakan, informasi-informasi belaka tanpa kepastian. Hal ini sudah sangat biasa ia alami, jadi pemuda itu tak lagi merasa asing akan semua hal yang terjadi apabila ia tiba-tiba muncul di sekolah.

"Hari ini kau datang..."

Sasori melirik perempuan di sebelahnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjalan di sampingnya, seperti hantu.

"Hmm... kau selalu datang, Konan?" tanya Sasori meski sebenarnya ia tak peduli sama sekali. Gadis berambut biru itu mengangguk kecil sebagai reaksi. Dia memang yang paling rajin datang ke sekolah di antara teman sekelompoknya yang lain. Tak jarang Konan pun menjadi penunjuk jalan yang benar bagi mereka semua, seperti malaikat.

Tak mempedulikan para gadis yang mencibir saat melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersama, Konan berkata,

"Harusnya kau ajak Pein dan yang lainnya..." ujarnya. Sasori tertawa sinis,

"Aku hanya mengurusi urusanku sendiri," jawab Sasori.

"Yah, terserah kau saja," gumam Konan datar, sama sekali tak berminat melirik wajah Sasori meski hanya sesaat, "Sampai jumpa."

Gadis berwajah dingin itupun berbelok di tikungan koridor, meninggalkan Sasori berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya.

**~winter melody~**

Kedua kaki milik pemuda beriris hijau pucat itu melangkah tenang tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ditapakinya satu persatu lantai gedung tersebut dengan pandangan lurus yang tak pernah berubah meski hanya sedetik. Matanya begitu jarang mengerjap, lebih banyak bertahan dengan tatapan tajam seperti elang yang siap menerkam.

Dan saat ia menuruni tangga itulah, gelombang-gelombang suara yang dihasilkan oleh sekelompok manusia berhasil membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Dengan was-was, diamatinya beberapa orang gadis yang tengah berkerumun—mengerumuni entah siapa. Tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaan dan mempertajam pendengaran, diperhatikannya seluruh gerak-gerik juga perkataan mereka,

"Jangan cuma karena kamu dapat nilai bagus, kamu jadi besar kepala, ya!"

"Kamu harus tahu diri, dong!"

"Kuakui kamu pintar, tapi anak baru sepertimu yang langsung merebut hati guru, itu menyebalkan tahu!"

Sama sekali tak didengarnya ada kalimat perlawanan dari arah sana. Sebenarnya, siapa anak yang sepertinya sedang diperingatkan itu? Mengapa ia diam seribu bahasa, sama sekali tak membela diri?

Ada yang aneh.

"Wah, sepertinya kau marah..." suara itu kedengaran mengejek.

Tak selang berapa detik, suara tubuh yang ditubruk tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran pemuda beriris hijau pucat yang tajam, kemudian diikuti kecaman dari para gadis di sana. Sepertinya seseorang mulai memberontak.

"Kau mau ke mana?" seru salah satunya, dia pasti mulai mengejar sosok yang barusan menerobos kerubungan gadis-gadis tadi.

Setelah pemuda itu bertanya-tanya siapakah gadis yang dikerubungi tadi, kini pertanyaan itu terjawab sudah. Ia melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek yang melangkah tergesa, air mukanya tegang tapi juga marah. Gadis itu cukup familiar.

Anak itu... Haruno Sakura, pikirnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menuruni tangga bertepatan dengan para gadis tadi yang mengejar Sakura. Begitu melihatnya, gadis-gadis tersebut mendadak terdiam, wajah-wajah mereka berubah panik,

"E-eh... Gaara?"

Gaara menatap mereka satu-persatu, seakan menelanjangi semua kesalahan mereka tanpa ampun. Ia berpaling, melihat Sakura yang sekarang juga tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi bercampur-aduk.

"... pulang sana."

Hanya dengan satu perintah yang diucapkan Gaara, tiga gadis berseragam press body itu segera angkat kaki. Seperti ketakutan karena habis melihat hantu, mereka berjalan terburu-buru tanpa sempat menoleh ke belakang kembali.

Tinggalah Gaara dan Sakura di koridor lengang tersebut.

Pemilik rambut merah darah itu berjalan, semakin mempersempit jarak dengan gadis bubblegum di hadapannya. Dalam hati ingin tahu ada apa hingga hal memalukan seperti tadi terjadi. Tanpa kata-kata, ia mendekatinya, memperhatikan raut mukanya—membaca pikirannya.

Gadis itu berpaling, enggan bertatap muka. Pastilah ia berharap agar Gaara tak tahu apa yang mengisi alam pikirannya, karena di dalam sana perasaan gundah menggunung sudah. Walau ia tahu cara ini tiada guna, namun setidaknya hati pun ikut terdiam.

Tapi, Gaara tahu.

Memang ia tak mengerti rasa seperti apa yang kini menyelubungi hati Sakura, hingga ekspresinya menjadi sedemikian berbeda. Namun, ia paham kalau gadis itu merasa kesal dan begitu lemah.

Kesal karena tak bisa menuangkan emosinya ke dalam kata-kata. Kesal karena semua ungkapan itu tertahan, tercekat di ujung pita suara.

Lemah karena tak bisa melawan, karena tak bisa membela diri walau sebenarnya ia bisa saja melakukan itu jika tak ingin diberi kesempatan berlian seperti sekarang. Sekaligus, memilih untuk menjadi lemah, pasrah... agar tidak menimbulkan masalah.

"Mau kuantar?"

Ia bertanya, hanya disahuti oleh tatapan sekilas dari sepasang emerald bening yang mirip dengan jade miliknya. Gaara kembali melangkah, berjalan mendahului Sakura. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat gadis tersebut mengekori.

'Terimakasih...'

Satu kalimat sederhana telah disampaikan oleh gadis di sampingnya. Tanpa mengusik atmosfer berselimut ketenangan di antara mereka, ia membatin,

'Sama-sama.'

.

.

.

Tepat saat mereka tiba di lapangan parkir, deru kendaraan bermotor datang menghampiri, menyedot perhatian kedua anak manusia yang baru saja hendak memasuki mobil.

Gadis bubblegum yang sedari tadi sudah bersama pemuda berambut merah, terperangah saat melihat siapa pengendara dari motor tadi. Rambut yang mirip dengan rambut Gaara, jaket hitam dari kulit, dan seragam sekolah yang dikenakan tak beraturan dengan dasi longgar. Ia melirik temannya dengan galau, yang ternyata balas meliriknya. Pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka kembali ditutup. Sakura terdiam, menanti kata yang akan terucap dari bibir orang ketiga di antara mereka,

"Ayo pulang."

Sakura tersenyum pada Gaara untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada hari ini, kemudian berlari kecil ke arah motor Sasori, naik ke atasnya dengan cekatan.

Belum sempat motor itu melaju, tiba-tiba Gaara berkata,

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu sekolah?"

Orang bodoh pun tahu kalau pertanyaan Gaara ditujukan pada Sasori,

"... apa urusanmu?"

Sakura memang tak memperhatikannya, tapi ia yakin Gaara pasti sedang tersenyum mengejek,

"Tidak," katanya cuek, "Dan satu lagi..."

"..."

"Kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan anak asuhmu itu."

Tanpa pamit, Gaara masuk ke dalam mobil, membiarkan sang kakak sepupu terdiam karena apa yang telah ia ucapkan, bertanya-tanya meski ekspresi tanya tidak mewarnai wajah itu.

Sedangkan Sakura kini hanya bisa melihat ke arah mobil Gaara yang mulai mundur untuk keluar. Bayangannya terlihat di kaca spion, pasti Gaara juga melihat ia dan tatapan sendunya. Ah, sebenarnya apa yang Gaara pikirkan?

Kaca mobil tertutup sudah, menghalangi sosok yang lebih jelas dari sanak saudara Sasori tersebut. Dengan keluarnya mobil itu dari gerbang, kosonglah halaman parkir dari mobil-mobil yang semula memenuhi tiap sudut.

Kepergian Gaara menyisakan pecahnya sunyi oleh deru motor Sasori. Lambat-laun kendaraan itu mulai melaju, membuat Sakura merasa sangat aman jika seandainya terus seperti ini. Iya sebelum pada akhirnya seseorang mulai angkat suara,

"Kau sudah makan?" tanpa takut Sasori agak menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan, cepat-cepat Sakura menggeleng, membuat pemuda yang memboncengnya menghela napas, "Kalau aku tidak ada, kau harus tetap makan. Aku bisa repot kalau kau sakit."

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa menjadi pihak yang bersalah di sini.

"Pegangan. Aku akan ngebut."

Dengan ragu matanya yang besar memandang sosok Sasori dari belakang, tampak galau dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan meskipun diperintahkan. Padahal, ini bukan pertama kali ia berpegangan pada Sasori saat ia akan ngebut.

Tapi, ini kali pertama Sasori menyuruhnya berpegangan dan memberitahukan kalau dia akan maju dengan kecepatan di luar batas lalu lintas.

Dengan gamang, Sakura mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang pemuda itu, jemarinya saling bertaut saat kedua tangan telah sempurna melingkar di sana, terhenti tepat di perut pemuda yang ada di hadapan, membuat Sakura bisa merasakan irama napas Sasori yang tenang.

Ketika sesuatu mengenai punggungnya, Sasori memandang sepasang tangan mungil lagi pucat yang sudah melingkari pinggang dan perutnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh kecil di belakang sana bertubrukan dengan tubuh yang ia punya, juga wajah berbingkai helaian merah muda yang pasti terbekap di punggung tegap tanpa khawatir akan sulit untuk bernapas.

Kalau saja... kalau saja jaket hitam yang dikenakan Sasori bukan terbuat dari kulit, pastilah ia merasakan punggungnya dibasahi air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang zamrud bening Sakura.

**~winter melody~**

Kuharap Kakak tidak tahu kalau aku menangis.

Kejadian hari ini memang benar-benar membuatku merasa payah. Yang kurasakan sekarang hanyalah rasa malu saat Gaara memergoki aku yang tak melakukan apa-apa. Dia pasti menyangka aku ini benar-benar gadis lemah yang merepotkan. Aku sangat malu.

Habis, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Jika aku melawan, mereka pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk, atau malah akan menjatuhkan namaku sampai aku dikeluarkan. Apalagi, aku tidak punya daya untuk membela diri, melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini. Alhasil, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menghadapi mereka dengan kesabaran. Hanya itu, tidak ada jalan lain.

Karena aku tidak ingin mempersulit masalah.

Tapi, sikapku menerobos anak-anak menyebalkan tersebut sudah termasuk cukup berani. Usut punya usut, kudengar mereka bertiga termasuk yang paling ditakuti para siswa. Hah, kalau sudah begini aku harus ekstra hati-hati!

"Hey, lepaskan tanganmu."

Suara Kakak mengagetkanku. Ya ampun, ternyata sudah tiba! Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Motor sudah berhenti tapi masih berpegangan erat-erat pada Kak Sasori. Benar-benar bodoh!

Ini lebih memalukan. Aku tak yakin bisa menatap wajahnya nanti.

Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekeliling juga tampak menertawakanku. Uh, kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial?

Aku turun dari motor itu, namun termenung sejenak saat melihat tempat ini bukan tempat yang seharusnya kami datangi untuk pulang. Ini, kan, restoran... mau apa?

Ketololanku kumat. Tentu saja ke restoran untuk makan, Sakura no baka! Tadi Kakak bertanya aku sudah makan atau belum, mungkin karena aku menggeleng, dia jadi membawaku kemari.

Kuikuti Kakak yang masuk duluan. Kami disambut oleh salah satu pegawai yang sejak awal kulihat sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi bibir merahnya. Wah, cantik...

Dia membukakan pintu untuk kami. Caranya menyambut benar-benar ramah, tapi menurutku kelewat riang. Hihi... seperti aku yang dulu.

"Selamat datang! Mau makan di sini atau dibawa pulang?"

"... makan di sini," jawab Kakak. Kalau dibandingkan dengan pegawai itu, bisa dibilang Kak Sasori itu seram. Dari caranya memandang dan berbicara... bisa membuat orang lain terpaku sejenak. Sayang sekali, padahal dia manis, hihi...

"Baiklah, silakan memilih meja Anda!"

Ketika masuk untuk memilih meja, aku melirik pegawai tadi dan tersenyum. Bisa tidak, ya, aku bekerja di sini suatu saat nanti? Kelihatannya semua yang ada di sini bahagia. Ditambah lagi, bisa punya penghasilan sendiri. Pasti senang.

Sebenarnya aku ingin duduk di sebelah jendela, namun apa boleh buat... Kakak memilih meja yang dekat dengan tembok penghias restoran ini. Dibilang tembok juga bukan, sih. Umm... apa, ya? Tembok itu seperti bufet, dipenuhi dengan toples-toples berisi benda entah apa namanya, baru kali ini aku melihatnya. Aku terus memperhatikan benda-benda itu, berpikir kira-kira apa dan kenapa benda seperti itu harus ditaruh di sana.

Tak ada satu menit setelah kami duduk, seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa buku menu.

"Silakan," katanya, bersiap dengan catatan mini dan pulpen di tangannya.

Kak Sasori yang kelihatannya memang tak berminat untuk makan malah menyodorkan buku itu padaku.

Semuanya kelihatan enak dan berpenampilan menarik, tapi... nama-namanya aneh, seperti dari planet lain saja. Menyebalkan, aku tidak mengerti! Yang mana yang harus kupilih?

"Lama sekali?" tanya Kakak tiba-tiba, "Cepat, jangan buang-buang waktu."

Mendengarnya bicara seperti itu, aku jadi tambah tergesa. Akhirnya, aku menunjuk satu halaman tanpa pikir panjang alias asal-asalan. Ah, kira-kira ini apa, ya?

... bodohnya aku. Ini, kan, seperti mie goreng saus ukuran jumbo dengan potongan cumi-cumi serta udang di atasnya. Huh, yang begini, sih, asal ada bahannya aku bisa buat sendiri! Jadi menyesal, deh.

Untuk minumnya, aku pesan segelas jeruk hangat. Dingin-dingin begini paling enak minum jeruk hangat, rasanya yang agak asam membuatku merasa bersemangat.

Setelah pesanan beres, kami tinggal menunggu. Aku duduk manis sambil melihat sekeliling. Restoran yang bagus, interior-nya keren dan terkesan mewah, kelihatan sekali pengunjungnya orang-orang berada, makanannya pasti mahal. Kapan aku bisa punya restoran seperti ini? ... tuh, kan... penyakit berkhayalku lagi-lagi kambuh.

"Tadi kau murung, sekarang kelihatan senang. Dasar aneh..." kata Kakak tiba-tiba, langsung membuatku terpaku karenanya. Benarkah?

Iya juga, ya... tadi aku merasa sedih, bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata. Tapi sekarang? Ke mana perginya rasa sedih itu? Mengapa lenyap begitu saja dan kini aku merasa senang tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Apa hanya karena Kakak membawaku ke restoran ini? Alasan yang konyol. Bukan aku satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa ia ajak kemari. Dia bisa saja membawa siapapun kapanpun ke tempat mewah seperti ini sesuka hati, bukan cuma aku.

Kakak bisa saja mengajak Kak Pein, atau...

Kak Hinata?

Mataku tak bisa lepas memandang sosok dengan rambut indigo panjang di bangku dekat jendela, cukup jauh dari tempatku berada. Apakah itu benar-benar dia? Aku terus bertanya-tanya, tak bisa kupastikan benar atau salah wanita itu adalah Kak Hinata, sebab posisinya membelakangi.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kupastikan, wanita yang mirip Kak Hinata itu sedang duduk berhadapan bersama seseorang. Seorang pria, warna kulit kecoklatan, rambutnya kuning matahari dan sepertinya bermata biru, dari jauh tidak terlalu jelas.

Aku terus memperhatikan dua sosok di sana, memantaunya dari jauh. Ah, wanita itu berdiri! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahnya! Temannya masih tetap duduk. Mau ke mana dia?

Sedikit terkejut aku akan kebetulan ini. Ternyata memang Kak Hinata, aku bisa mengenalinya meski dalam posisi menyamping. Dia tidak melangkah ke pintu keluar, namun ke pintu lain yang dekat dengan meja mereka.

Aneh, benar-benar aneh...

Ragu-ragu aku memandang Kak Sasori yang tengah menatap kosong keluar jendela.

Ada apa denganku?

Bukankah seharusnya aku senang karena kembali melihat sosok Kak Hinata setelah sekian lama? Bukankah seharusnya kuberitahu Kak Sasori kalau wanita berparas lembut itu ada di sini, di tempat yang sama tanpa ia ketahui?

Namun, kenapa aku urung?

Kuremas tanganku. Aku tidak percaya, licik sekali rasanya aku. Sejak kapan diriku ini mulai berubah? Sungguh aku sangat menyukai Kak Hinata yang sudah seperti ibu bagiku!

Tapi, sekali lagi... kenapa?

... untuk pertama kalinya, aku enggan mengajak Kak Hinata untuk bergabung bersama kami.

Dan aku pun diam, tertunduk dalam. Tak berniat melakukan apapun, sesuai dengan perintah hati tanpa mencoba berontak.

Kak Hinata... dia wanita paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat. Siapapun pasti menyukai orang seperti itu, semua orang pasti menginginkan keberadaan wanita seperti dia ada di antara mereka.

Dia baik dan pengertian, membuat semua orang bersimpati padanya.

Dia cekatan dan pintar, membuat semua orang mengaguminya.

Dia cantik dan lembut, membuat semua orang ingin memilikinya.

Tidak ada yang membenci Kak Hinata, tidak ada yang mengabaikan Kak Hinata, tidak ada yang memandang rendah Kak Hinata...

... tidak mungkin ada yang membuang Kak Hinata.

Semua itu... membuat aku merasa iri padanya. Benar-benar iri.

Bukan iri yang berdampak positif, bukan juga iri yang membuatku termotivasi untuk menjadi lebih baik, namun iri yang benar-benar membuat hatiku panas. Hatiku mendidih, hatiku terbakar.

Ini salah, sangat salah. Aku tidak boleh merasakan hal seperti ini terhadap Kak Hinata. Tidak boleh!

Bukankah aku telah meyakinkan diri kalau di dunia ini tak ada manusia yang sempurna? Bukankah aku yakin kalau aku bukan makhluk paling menderita di jagad raya?

"Haruno..."

Aku tidak boleh merasa iri.

"Haruno..."

Aku tidak boleh menjadi manusia dengki.

"Haruno!"

Mendadak aku kembali menengadah, terkejut dengan teguran Kak Sasori yang menarik-paksa aku dari lamunanku. Lagi-lagi aku masuk ke dalam duniaku sendiri hingga realita hampir terlupa.  
"... makananmu."

Kulihat di atas meja sudah tersedia mie goreng yang sama dengan di buku menu dan segelas kristal jeruk hangat. Aku terperangah, bahkan bau makanan yang sangat sedap itu sampai tak tercium.

Seberapa dalamkah aku terhisap oleh pikiranku sendiri?

Dalam hati, kubisikkan "selamat makan" dan segera mengendalikan tanganku sesopan mungkin untuk menyantap hidangan itu.

Dengan perasaan kalut, aku mulai menyantapnya tanpa terburu-buru. Sebisa mungkin kucoba agar alat makan yang kugunakan tidak berbenturan sampai menimbulkan bunyi nyaring, dengar-dengar hal seperti itu tidak sopan bagi orang-orang terhormat.

Saat lidahku mengecap rasa dari hidangan tersebut, perasaanku langsung berubah mendadak.

Bumbunya yang meresap, kekenyalan mie-nya, sausnya yang segar, cumi-cumi dan udangnya, ditambah dengan penampilan yang menarik... ugyaaa!

Ternyata, menu ukuran jumbo ini tidak bisa ditampung lebih banyak oleh perutku. Aku kekenyangan sampai kembung, padahal enak sekali... rasanya tidak seperti mie goreng saus buatanku sendiri, kuharap aku punya tubuh yang lebih besar supaya bisa menghabiskan mie goreng di hadapanku ini. Sayang, kan... sudah dibelikan tapi tak dihabiskan. Jangan sampai mubazir dan aku jadi temannya setan.

"Sudah?" tanya Kak Sasori yang sejak tadi hanya diam sementara aku sibuk makan. Padahal aku sempat menawarinya, tapi dia menolak.

Dengan berat hati aku mengangguk menyahuti pertanyaan singkatnya. Yaaah... ujung-ujungnya terbuang juga. Apa kuminta untuk dibungkus saja? Tapi... sepertinya tanggung, tinggal sedikit lagi, sih...

Kak Sasori memanggil pelayan lalu meminta bill-nya. Tak lama kemudian orang yang sama datang ke meja kami dan memberikan secarik kertas berisi menu yang dipesan juga jumlah yang harus dibayar. Aku tidak mau melihat Kakak mengambil uang dari dompetnya, sebab jika ternyata mahal, aku akan merasa tidak enak, dan solusi untuk masalahku ini adalah; aku terus menunduk saat Kak Sasori mengambil uang kemudian memberikannya pada si pelayan.

Ketika urusan uang sudah selesai, aku merasa senang karena akhirnya akan pulang juga.

Meskipun aku tidak menyangka, walau aku telah mencegah hal macam ini terjadi, tetap saja kami bertemu dengan sosok wanita yang sempat membuat hatiku terbakar.

"Sasori-kun, Sakura-chan!"

Kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa sampai aku tak bisa berkomentar, hatiku sama sekali tak bisa bicara, otakku seakan tak bisa mengolah kata. Seperti apa perasaanku seharusnya? Senang? Sedih?

Kakak baru saja hendak menuju pintu keluar, langkahnya langsung terhenti saat suara yang khas itu menyebut namanya. Kulihat matanya langsung memicing saat menyadari kalau ada sosok pria di samping Kak Hinata.

"Kebetulan sekali, ya..." ujar Kak Hinata, menatapku dan Kakak bergantian, "Aku... tidak menyangka kalian akan ada di sini. Sayang sekali... kita bertemu saat hendak pulang..."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian melempar pandangan pada si pirang di samping Kak Hinata. Wanita berambut indigo itu menyadari pandanganku, dan cepat-cepat berkata sesuatu,

"I-ini temanku di kampus... namanya... N-Naruto-kun..."

Kenapa dia jadi terbata-bata begitu?

"Salam kenal Sakura-chan, Sasori! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" ucap si pirang dengan penuh semangat. Pemuda berkulit tan itu memandang Kakak, ia tidak gentar melihat tatapan tajam yang sedari tadi diarahkan Kak Sasori padanya, "Jadi kau adik sepupunya Hinata, ya... dan kamu anak yang pernah Hinata ceritakan."

Oh, aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang Kak Hinata katakan tentangku pada si Uzumaki Naruto. Hm, sepertinya dia tipikal cowok pecicilan dan kelewat riang. Habisnya, dia terus tersenyum lebar. Ini hanya tebakan saja.

Sedikit aneh. Kak Hinata, kan, kalem... masa', sih, dia berteman dengan orang seperti ini? Mungkin benar kata orang, perbedaan yang kontras malah membuat satu orang dengan orang yang lainnya menjadi saling melengkapi. Hey, tapi, kan, belum tentu mereka itu pasangan!

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kak Sasori tiba-tiba, aku menangkap nada tidak senang yang mengalir dari pita suaranya.

"A-anu... hari ini... aku ada janji dengan N-Naruto-kun di sini, j-jadi..." jawab Kak Hinata seraya memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Ah, dia belum berubah sama sekali.

"Kau bilang akan datang ke flatku jika ada waktu."

"I-iya, tapi janji hari ini... sudah diputuskan beberapa hari yang lalu," Kak Hinata berkelit. Aku tidak begitu mengerti situasi di sini. Kak Sasori tampak marah, Kak Hinata memberi alasan. Aku dan si pirang itu, tampaknya menjadi pihak yang hanya bisa melihat tanpa tahu duduk perkara.

Ada apa?

"... k-kuharap, Sasori-kun mau mengerti..."

Bola putih keunguan milik Kak Hinata membalas tatapan menusuk dari Kak Sasori. Sama sekali tak ada rasa takut ataupun ragu,

"Kau pembohong."

Mataku membulat, bisa kudengar desah napas Kak Hinata yang tertahan mendadak. Kak Sasori mencengkram pergelangan tanganku hingga terasa sakit, lalu menyeret paksa sembari berkata,

"Ayo pulang!"

"S-Sasori-kun!"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Kak Hinata yang tampak sedih akibat perkataan Kak Sasori barusan padanya. Tidak kusangka, ada orang yang bisa mengatakan tudingan sekejam itu pada perempuan seperti Kak Hinata.

Jika seandainya dia bukan orang yang sabar, Kak Hinata pasti sakit hati. Secercah rasa iba timbul di lubuk hatiku.

Cepat-cepat aku naik ke motor dan berpegangan seperti tadi. Tebakanku tidak akan salah, Kakak pasti akan ngebut beberapa kali lipat lebih cepat ketimbang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Rasa lega dan nyaman adalah hal yang seharusnya kurasakan saat tiba di flat.

Namun untuk kali ini, tidak.

Rasa cemas dan khawatirlah yang menyergap saat tahu Kakak langsung masuk ke kamar dengan membanting pintu keras-keras. Terkadang ia memang sering membuatku takut karena menunjukkan ekspresi suram, tapi ini pertama kalinya kulihat ia semarah ini.

Bahkan setelah pintu itu tertutup rapat, suara kaca pecah dan benda-benda berjatuhan menyusul, membuatku ingin menghampirinya dan mencoba untuk menghentikan kekacauan akibat amarah yang menggebu.

Namun, aku masih ingat peringatan Kakak kalau aku tidak boleh masuk ke sana, apalagi Kakak dalam keadaan sadar sekarang. Jika coba-coba, bisa tamat riwayatku atau yang lebih buruk aku akan didepak dari flat ini.

Hal yang bisa kulakukan kini hanyalah berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi dan menganggap semua keributan itu sama sekali tak terdengar. Kuabaikan semuanya dan membayangkan kalau ini adalah flat yang sunyi dan sepi sebagaimana biasa.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk melakukannya, namun tetap saja rasa cemas itu tak bisa hilang. Kuputuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga kukerjakan sesuatu itu di sofa yang menghadap ke televisi.

Di tanganku sudah tergenggam buku diary dan pulpen.

Sudah waktunya kuteruskan tugasku.

**~winter melody~**

Malam telah larut. Lampu-lampu di tepi jalan sudah bersinar semenjak matahari sekarat di ufuk barat. Suasana di sekeliling apartemen itu mulai sepi, walaupun di luar sana aktivitas manusia tidak pernah mati.

Sasori membuka matanya, menemukan dirinya tengah tergeletak di atas ranjang empuk hanya dengan terbalut kaus putih tanpa lengan dan celana panjang. Ia bernapas perlahan. Kamarnya gelap, sedikit pengap. Pemuda itu duduk, meremas kepalanya yang terasa agak pening.

Dicobanya untuk berdiri, lalu melangkah meski sedikit tergopoh-gopoh. Ia kenop pintu, kemudian membukanya hingga cahaya terang benderang menyerang kedua matanya, begitu silau hingga ia mesti mengerjap berkali-kali.

Setelah pupilnya bisa menyesuaikan diri untuk tangkapan cahaya seperlunya, ia kembali berjalan dengan hati-hati. Diseretnya kedua kaki menuju dapur, tepatnya menuju lemari pendingin atau kulkas.

Di perjalanan singkatnya menuju dapur, sosok seorang gadis tergolek di sofa dengan selimut menggulung tubuhnya menarik perhatian Sasori. Ia mendekat, dan menemukan sebuah diary juga pulpen di atas meja sofa tersebut. Diambilnya buku bergambar ikan-ikan itu.

Ketika tiba di dapur, ditaruhnya buku tersebut di atas meja makan, sedangkan Sasori berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebuah jeruk limun.

Ia beralih ke lemari, mengambil gula pasir, teh, lalu meraih gelas yang ada di rak khusus gelas sehari-hari.

Secangkir teh dengan irisan limun pasti bisa menenangkannya, sekaligus menghangatkan tubuh di malam beku.

Asap mengepul dari dalam gelas saat Sasori menuangkan air panas ke sana, mencelupkan tehnya sampai beberapa kali dan memasukkan dua sendok gula. Terakhir, irisan limun segar turut andil dalam cairan coklat bening tersebut.

Dibawanya minuman ringan itu ke meja, kemudian ia duduk tenang di sana. Sasori menyesapnya perlahan, mencium aroma segar yang berpadu dengan harumnya teh hangat.

Buku mungil di atas meja yang sempat terabaikan kembali menarik perhatian, membuatnya terdorong untuk mengambil dan segera membukanya.

Halaman-halaman awal dipenuhi dengan perkenalan, hal-hal yang disuka atau dibenci, cerita tentang hobi-hobinya, lalu tokoh-tokoh dunia yang dikagumi. Mirip biodata. Ah, ini yang dulu sempat membuat Sasori marah pada si merah muda itu. Entah kenapa sekarang malah terasa lucu.

Halaman-halaman berikutnya malah dipenuhi dengan gambar-gambar sketsa. Sasori tidak yakin benar, namun perasaannya berkata bahwa gambar-gambar ini mirip dengan dirinya. Ada juga gambar perempuan berambut panjang yang serupa dengan Hinata.

Kemudian, gambar ia dan Hinata yang sedang duduk berdua.

Melihat corat-coret yang menggambarkan gadis itu serta dirinya, rasa kesal kembali timbul. Agak kasar ia membalik halamannya, di mana terdapat tulisan-tulisan memenuhi lembaran kertas warna itu,

**'Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana...'**

Dia mulai membaca,

**'Tapi, akan kuceritakan tentang hidupku saja.'**

Rangkaian huruf yang membentuk kata-kata itu seakan menyeretnya masuk,

**'Namaku Haruno Sakura... dan aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuaku.'**

**~end of chapter six~**

Maaf telat apdet yang satu ini -sujud-

Fuyu kesulitan bikin opening-nya. Bikin opening itu tantangan berat dalam bikin cerita. Orang yang diksinya pas-pasan kayak Fuyu pasti kesusahanlah, haha... =,=

Kalo ada yang nunggu Gaara, um... meskipun fic ini SasoSakuGaa, Fuyu cuma kasih tau di fic ini kayaknya gak akan ada 'persaingan' berat antara Sasori ataupun Gaara. Soalnya kan perasaan tiap karakter masih belum begitu jelas, kecuali Sakura yang dibuat first PoV. Kalo tiba-tiba ada adegan romance berat kan nanti malah jadi aneh kayak di fic Fuyu yang lain :D

Jadi, tinggal tunggu tanggal main scene GaaSaku aja, deh ^^v Fuyu ga janji bakal ada romance berat antara mereka loh...

Oiya, pengen curhat dikit nih... entah kenapa Fuyu akhir-akhir ini ngerasa sial, pertama tentang salah paham sama tukang nasi goreng -sumpah ni kejadian sampe bikin sakit perut-, terus system hp Fuyu kehapus -HUWEEE- stress gara-gara ditunjuk guru buat pidato bahasa inggris pas perpisahan, pidatonya puanjang buanget pula, udah gitu guru-guru di sekolah yang pada nyebelin! Tahun 2011 tahun kesialan Fuyu! XP

Yah, doain aja Fuyu dibeliin hp baru, yaaa... wkwkwkwk... XD -plak-

Soalnya Fuyu paling males ke warnet. Di sekitar Fuyu jarang sih ada cewek ke warnet T3T

Segitu aja kali, ya. Langsung ke special thanks~

**Nerine 'Jie**

**Hana Arny**

**Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Lhyn hatake**

**Just and Sil**

**Midori Kumiko**

**blue sakuchan**

**Violet7orange**

**mikanauchihayahoo. co. id**

**Mieko luna-chan sasori**

**D kiroYoiD**

**akasuna akira**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**haruno gemini-chan**

Makasih buat semua yang sempetin baca fic ini~

Sampai ketemu lagi! ^^/

Mind to RnR and CnC? -puppy eyes no jutsu-


End file.
